Holocausto
by Lost-Saiyan
Summary: ...
1. Holocausto Episódio 1 O Nascimento

Holocausto  
1º Episodio - O Nascimento de um Herói  
  
- Não! Por favor!! Não!!!!!! - Gritava uma mulher, que se tentava largar dos braços de um homem.  
- Está tudo bem, querida... - Disse o homem, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Sê gentil, vá. Não vos quero magoar.  
- Não... Não... Leve tudo o que quiser... Mas não me deixe perder a minha honra.  
- Perder a honra? AH, ah, ah! - O homem começou a desapertar-lhe a camisa que ela trazia vestida. - Fazer amor com o Rei de Allansia, dar à luz o futuro governador deste e de todos os universos é perder a honra??? Devias estar muito contente por seres a escolhida! Estúpida!! - E deu-lhe um estalo. Virou-se para trás e disse: - Preparem a nave para partir que isto está quase a acabar!  
- Sim, majestade.  
- Quão irónico. - E voltou-se para ela outra vez. - Quem diria que a mãe do meu filho seria uma reles mulher de um também reles planeta que nem para vender e ganhar dinheiro serve??? Eu podia ter destruído este planeta, mas ao visualizar as imagens que me mostravam na nave, fiquei fascinado pela sua beleza... Mas não se preocupe. Daqui a algum tempo voltarei para buscar o meu filho, e destruirei este maldito planeta!! - E teve o orgasmo.  
- Não... - Gemeu a mulher. - Não...  
  
6 anos mais tarde  
  
- Vou-te apanhar, cãozinho! Eh, eh!! - Sun, de 6 anos, corria atrás de um cão vadio por puro divertimento. O cão corria o mais depressa possível, mas Sun era mais rápido. - Apanhei-te! - Disse ele, atirando-se para o chão agarrando o cachorro. Mas como o chão estava escorregadio, deslizou e embateu com a cabeça numa árvore. - AIIHHHHHH!! Isso doeu. - Uma maçã cai mesmo em cheio na cabeça dele. - Eh, eh, eh! Estou mesmo cheio de fome. Também queres bichinho? Aposto que estás com o estômago vazio, isto é se os cães o tiverem.  
- Au, Au! - Ladrou o cachorro, abanando a cauda.  
- Eu sabia. Toma, come. - E deu-lhe a maçã. Olhou para o céu e suspirou. - Quando é que serei crescido, para voar mais alto que aquelas nuvens, viajar para outros planetas. Eu sempre sonhei em ser astronauta, cãozinho. Mas a minha família é pobre. Ainda para mais não tenho pai. A que é que se parecem os pais. Pergunto-me se alguma vez verei o meu.  
- Auih... - Ganiu o cachorro, parecendo concordando com a tristeza de Sun.  
- Ah, ah, ah. Que nome te ponho, hã? Boby? Tareco? Putshi?  
- Au! Au! Au!!!  
- Hã? Putshi? É esse o teu nome?  
- Au, Au! - E lambeu-se todo.  
- Então, Putshi! - E levantou-se. - Ah, ah, ah! Putshi! O meu animal de estimação.  
- Sun!! - Gritou alguém. - Anda para dentro, hora de almoçar!  
- Hã? È a mamã. Está a chamar-me. - Pousou o cachorro. - Anda, vamos comer. Quero-te apresentar a pessoa mais fixe que eu conheço. - E começou a correr. Vê se me apanhas desta vez! Eh, eh!!  
- Parece a paz em pessoa, Marge. - Disse um velho careca. - Não me parece que tenha herdado a violência, o orgulho, o desejo de vencer e conquistar que o seu pai tinha.  
- Ele é apenas uma criança, Messya. Que violência pode ter? Que orgulho pode ter? Tenho medo é do futuro...  
- Não creio que tenhamos problemas com ele. Olha a alegria dele a correr. Um miúdo inocente. Uma criança pura. Pode ser muito útil no futuro.  
- O quê? - Exclamou Marge, voltando para o velhote. - Que queres dizer?  
- Enfrenta, Marge. O seu pai virá buscá-lo, não tarde nada. Nós somos humanos. Ele é a única hipótese para o vencer. O sangue do seu pai corre- lhe nas veias. A arte, o engenho, a força, a vontade, os poderes. Tem tudo isso. E o mais importante de tudo, ganhou uma costela humana! A combinação dessas duas coisas farão dele o teu salvador, o NOSSO salvador.  
- Não mo tires de mim, Messya. - Disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. - É a única coisa que eu tenho. Não consigo viver sem ele...  
- É só um tempo, Marge. É necessário. E aliás, estará bem entregue comigo e com os monges marciais.  
- Mas... Tão cedo??... Ele é um bébé, ainda. Nem para a escola foi.  
- Os monges serão os seus professores, quer fisicamente quer espiritualmente.  
- Mamã! Mamã! - Disse Sun, entrando em casa. - Olha o meu... Mamã??? - Exclamou ele, vendo a sua mãe a chorar. E olhou para Messya. EI!! Que fizeste à minha mamã??? RRRR!!!  
- Filho, está tudo bem.  
- Não, não está!! RRRRRR!!! Estás a chorar! Este homem fez-te mal!!! - Uma áurea azul aparecia por volta dele. - PROÍBO-TE DE MAGOARES A MINHA MÃE!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! - E, incrivelmente, levantou voo e atirou-se a Messya.  
- Que diabo??????? - Messya, só teve tempo de cruzar os braços à sua frente para se defender do enfurecido Sun, que desferira um murro. Messya, vendo que Sun estava sem guarda, desferiu um golpe de direita com a perna e Sun, voou, embatendo na parede e caindo no chão.  
- Mamã!! - Chorava Sun. A mãe e Messya, por sua vez, permaneciam quietos, impressionados com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.  
"- Este rapaz.. Impressionante... Que poder enorme tem ele... Eu senti-o sempre que o vejo, mas nunca vi o que era realmente capaz de fazer... Tenho que treiná-lo.. É a única hipótese para a sobrevivência da Terra." - E olhou para Marge. Esta olhou para ele, horrorizada e dizendo que sim com a cabeça. Messya, suspirou e sentou-se numa cadeira.  
- Sun, anda. - Disse ela, pegando nele. - A mamã, precisa de te falar.  
- Buá!!!!!!! Buá!!!!!!!!!! Dói-me o corpo todo! Buá!! Que fiz eu? Caí??? Buá!!!!!!! - Dizia, enquanto a mãe o levava para o quarto.  
- "O quê?? - Surpreendeu-se Messya. - Impossível!!! Ele não sabe o que fez??? Ele não sabe do que é capaz. O seu verdadeiro poder está escondido... Uhhrr. Vai ser mais difícil... Ele tem que de se aperceber do poder que tem dentro de si. Só assim, poderá evoluir."  
- Quem é aquele homem mamã? - Perguntou, tristemente Sun - É mau! Muito mau!  
- Não, Sun. Aquele homem é o único amigo que a tua mãe têm. Uma pessoa que te quer todo o bem. Tanto como eu.  
- Mas tu estavas a chorar! Buá!!!!  
- Sun. - Marge começa a chorar. - Ouve o que a mãe tem para te dizer. A certa altura, chega-nos o momento de deixar os nossos filhos de viverem a sua vida. Ter a liberdade para escolher o que querem... E...  
- Mamã? - Interrogou-se Sun, não percebendo o que esta dizia.  
- A mamã vai ter que te deixar... É muito importante para ti... Vais com o velhote que ali está. Ele tratará de ti.  
- Porquê mamã? Não gostas mais de mim?  
- Hã?? - Marge chora. - Não. Mas tu és uma pessoa muito importante... E como és importante é necessário saíres...  
- Mas eu não quero ir com aquele homem. É muito mau!!!!  
- Sun.......  
- Mas eu nunca mais vou voltar a ver a mamã... - Sun, chorava  
- Não digas isso. Estarei sempre contigo. Se não estiver à tua beira, fecha os olhos e encontrar-me-ás. - Marge pega em Sun e diz: - Agora anda. Promete-me que tratarás bem deste homem. - Disse, chegando ao pé de Messya.  
- És um rapaz muito corajoso, Sun. E muito forte também. - Olha para Marge. - É tempo de ir. Quanto mais cedo melhor. - Levantou-se da cadeira, pôs a mão no cabelo de Sun e em seguida pegou nele ao colo. - Anda meu rapaz. O mundo precisa de ti. - E sai de casa de Marge, que o segue e acena ao filho. Sun, fecha os olhos mas não consegue controlar e Berra:  
- MAMÃ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
-" A primeira etapa é sempre o teste de sobrevivência. Deixá-lo-ei num bosque, sozinho, onde terá que enfrentar todos os seus perigos e sobreviver. Se não sobreviver ali, não poderá sobreviver à ameaça que nos espera. É duro, mas tudo correrá bem. Ele é predestinado."  
- Meu senhor, para onde me leva? - Perguntou inocentemente Sun.  
- Gostas de bosques, Sun?  
- Sim, senhor.  
- Trata-me por Messya.  
- Sim, senhor.  
- Não te vou esconder isto, Sun. Já és grande para entender. - Olhou para Sun e disse: - O mundo enfrenta uma grande batalha, onde a única esperança és tu, meu rapaz. Eu sou o escolhido para te treinar a usar os poderes que tu tens.  
- Poderes?  
- Sim, ondas energéticas, e poderes psíquicos.  
- Ener... quê? Psi quê?  
- Tu com o tempo aprenderás.  
- Quer dizer que eu tenho poderes? Como? Quer dizer que eu posso voar? Que sou um feiticeiro?  
- Mais ao menos isso, Sun.  
- Baril!!!! E o senhor será o meu mestre é isso?  
- Sim.  
- Então quer dizer que também sabe voar? Também é feiticeiro?  
- Não to posso responder. Tu com o tempo verás. Agora, um desafio te espera! Estás a ver aquele bosque ali?  
- Sim.  
- Vamos começar o teu treino. O teu primeiro teste consiste em sobreviver, 1 ano naquele bosque. Se o conseguires, treinar-te-ei.  
- Hã? Mas... Mas.. E comida? E água????? Aquilo está cheio de bichos que mordem, mestre!!! Como é que eu...  
- Sê bravo, meu jovem!!!!! Tu consegues. Tem a força dentro de ti. Adeus!! - E levantou voo e desapareceu.  
- UAU!!!!! Ele voa!! Baril!!! - Baixou os olhos - Tenho saudades tuas, mamã. Bem... Eu sou a esperança do meu mundo, não o posso desiludir. Tenho que passar esta prova! Aqui vou eu! - E começou a correr.  
No ar, Messya observava Sun.  
- Estarei sempre a vigiar-te, prometo. Boa sorte, meu jovem. - E voou para longe.  
Entretanto no bosque:  
- Uau. Estas árvores pareciam muito mais pequenas de minha casa. Parecem torres gigantes. E são aos montes. Ouh pá... Espero não encontrar tigres para aqui... Como é que é suposto eu sobreviver no meio disto. Sim, é tudo tão puro, mas... não há comida, não há água... O mestre de certeza que não bate bem da cabeça. Aliás ele pareceu-me um pouco velho demais para ensinar. Aposto, que com um murro o vencia. Eh, Eh... - Nesse momento, um tigre aparece por de trás dele a grunhir. Sun olha para trás e assusta-se: - Uha AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Um tigre!!! Foge! Foge!!! - E começa a correr feito desalmado, sempre com o tigre a trás - Socorro! Socorro!! AI!!!! Acudam-me!!! - Mas, por muito que o tigre corresse não o conseguia apanhar. Depois de muito correrem, o tigre parou e Sun parou também. - Então? Agora estava a começar a gostar! Não me apanhas, Nhã, nhã, nhã, nhã, nhã!!!! - E deita-lhe a língua de fora. O tigre sentiu-se ofendido e começou a correr outra vez. - EH, Eh!!! - Dizia Sun enquanto saltava. Mas o tigre desistiu. Parou e voltou para trás. - Ei! Não vás. És o único amigo que eu tenho aqui. Estou cheio de fome, tu não estás? - O tigre olhou para ele, não entendendo nada do que ele dizia. - Hã? Eu pensei que tu entendesses o que dizia. - E ajoelhou-se ao pé dele, e sorriu - Eh, eh! Tu és um tigre muito querido, muito mansinho. Mas muito corajoso deves ser também. Sabes onde posso encontrar comida? - O tigre lambeu os beiços e ficou a olhar para ele. - Humm. No bosque onde existirá comida? Talvez nas árvores! - Mas como é que eu vou subir as estas árvores?? Vou ter que escalar isto!  
  
O pequeno Sun começa a sua aventura pelo bosque, mas será que conseguirá chegar ao objectivo? E que perigos poderá este encontrar? Para ver.. no próximo episódio. 


	2. Holocausto Episódio 2 O Treino do Sun

Holocausto  
2º Episodio- O treino do Sun  
  
- Esta maçã, faz-me lembrar as que a mamã me trazia sempre que saia às compras. - Baixou os olhos - Mamã... Que saudades... Como estás tu? E Putshi? - O pequeno tigre aproximou-se dele e lambeu os beiços.  
- Queres a maçã? Bichinho? Eh, eh, eh! Toma. Come. - E deu-lhe a maçã, e riu-se batendo com a cabeça na árvore. - Ai!! - O tigre olha para ele. - Ah, ah, ah! Isto não dói nada. - nesse momento cai-lhe uma maçã na tola. - AUUHH!!!!!! - O tigre, fica aparvalhado e baixa a cabeça e come a maçã. No ar, Messya observa Sun, com um sorriso nos olhos. - Já começas a perceber como sobreviver, meu rapaz continua assim. Não me desiludas. És a nossa única esperança. - O telemóvel toca.  
Sun, ouviu o som.  
- Que é isto? Parece um telemóvel. - Levantou-se e disse: - Está aí alguém???????? - Sun, tremia de medo, e engoliu em seco. - Quem está aí?  
"- Mestre, existem aqui alguns dados que deve ver imediatamente, por favor. Volte agora para o Convento, Sim?"  
- O.k. Vou já. - E voou dali para fora.  
Sun fechou os olhos e disse:  
- Não posso Ter medo!!! Não posso desiludir a minha mãe. Algo vem aí, e sou eu quem tem de parar essa ameaça. Este é o meu planeta. A minha casa. Tenho que a proteger!!!! - E abriu os olhos. - Tenho de treinar. É a única forma de poder ajudar os que eu amo!!! - E dá um murro na árvore. Esta estremece toda, para a surpresa deste.  
- Mas... Como.. - Olhou para a suas mãos, e fechou o pulso. - O mestre falou-me que eu era especial... Humm. Vou tentar outra vez. AHHHHH! - E deu um murro na árvore. Esta estremeceu outra vez.  
- EH! AH! Agora compreendo a minha estadia neste bosque. Tenho que ser eu a descobrir as minhas potencialidades, e desenvolve-las, pois só eu é que sei quais serão os meus limites!!! - Fechou os pulsos e disse: - Agora ao trabalho. - Olhou para todos os lados e disse: - Mas primeiro tenho que comer qualquer coisa!!!  
  
Messya acabava de chegar ao convento. Pousou e correu para um monge que o esperava de braços atrás do corpo.  
- Que se passa, Yogi?  
- Mestre, o nosso radar inter. - galáctico acabou de receber uns sinais. Venha ver. É a primeira vez que isto acontece.  
- Não... - Sussurrou Messya. - Não pode. Já???? Alguma imagem? Alguma mensagem?  
- Não. Apenas uns bips, mestre. - Tinham chegado à sala do radar. - Isto. - E apontou para o radar que assinalava um ponto.  
- Está a mover-se.  
- Sim. Não pode ser um asteróide ou cometa, porque à distância a que está era-nos impossível ver um asteróide. E o pior é que vem na nossa direcção.  
- É uma nave. - Tremeu Messya. - Ele vem aí.  
- Quem?  
- O temível Evil King, Yogi...  
- O quê???? Mas que vem ele aqui fazer??? Não pode ficar entretido com as outras galáxias? Tem que vir aqui?? E agora? Não há ninguém aqui na Terra capaz de o deter. Nem o senhor!!!... Eu bem dizia que a vida de chulo era melhor....  
- Ainda existe uma hipótese. Quanto tempo demora a chegar aqui?  
- Dois anos. - Respondeu outro monge.  
- Então.. Não há tempo a perder. - E saiu dali a correr.  
- Mestre! Onde vai? - Perguntou Yogi.  
- Treinar... No vácuo.  
- O quê? Mas é impossível! Nunca ninguém conseguiu ficar lá para treinar!  
- Existe sempre uma primeira vez...  
  
Com Sun:  
- Este sítio está a ficar sem piada. Além do mais já quase que não tenho comida. - Disse Sun, atirando um caroço de maçã. - Ah... Uma boa soneca e estarei pronto para voltar a treinar. E o que irei treinar? Humm... - E abre a boca cheio de sono. - O meu mestre podia Ter tido o bom senso de me dar uma escova de dentes, ao menos. - O céu estava limpo, mas Sun começa a ficar encoberto. - Bem... Alguma coisa está mal aqui... Não há nuvem, não tenho árvores à volta. Se estou com sombras é porque... - Olhou para trás... - UM DINOSSAURO!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
- Grhhhhhhh! - fez o dinossauro. - Começou então uma correria entre os dois.  
- Isto pode ser um bom treino, afinal. - Pensou Sun. E sorriu. - veremos o quão depressa poderei correr. - E acelerou. O dinossauro também, até que Sun exclamou: - Tempo para um salto!!!! - Saltou e o bicho passou por ele. Sun, pousou e saltou em direcção ao dinossauro.  
- YAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - Sun deu um pontapé em cheio na cabeça do bicho, que ficou inconsciente.  
- EU sou Bom!!!!! - Exclamou Sun, fazendo o V de vitória. Mas esqueceu-se que a cauda do dinossauro ainda estava no ar. Sem se aperceber, levou com ela nas costas e foi projectado contra uma árvore.  
- Não tão bom como queria... - Choramingou ele.  
  
Passaram-se dois meses:  
  
- YAAAAAA! - Sun deu um murro numa árvore e começam a chover maçãs. Sun tenta apanhá-las todas.  
- Bem... Estou a melhorar. A mesma quantidade de maçãs e menos caíram ao chão. Vou pousá-las aqui e depois de um banho no rio e de apanhar uns peixes , comerei as maçãs. - E olhou para cima. - Mamã.. Eu sei que tu sofres! Mas aguenta-te, é só um ano. Sê forte...  
Chegou ao rio e molhou o pé.  
- Brrr!!! Que gelo! Mas isto faz parte do treino. Tenho que superar isto. - E mergulhou (meio minuto para apanhar o peixe) e depois de Ter apanhado o peixe sai da água com ele.  
- Este banho soube muito bem. - Pegou em 2 pedras e ateou o fogo. - Eu devia aprender a voar. Se eu tenho poderes especiais, também devia conseguir atear um fogo numa maneira mais civilizada... - Pegou no peixe e pô-lo a assar.  
- Enquanto isto assa, eu durmo um pouco. - Mas ao deitar-se reparou no tigre. Tentava apanhar algo da água para comer, mas a sua presa saltou da água e deu-lhe com o rabo no focinho, assustando o tigre. Sun riu-se. O tigre olhou para ele e dirigiu-se para ele.  
- Queres comida, não é? - Sorriu Sun. - O que será de ti depois de eu ir embora??? Isto está a aquecer. Vamos dormir um pouco e depois comemos os 2, o.k? - O tigre sentou-se e Sun encostou a sua cabeça no lombo do tigre. E adormeceu...  
  
Com Messya:  
Messya treinava no vácuo. No nada. Tudo à volta dele era escuridão.  
- Esta sala foi concebida por Deus. - Pensava ele. - Aqui não nos podemos mover, andar e respirar é difícil. Não sentimos sede, fome ou coisas necessárias à vida humana. È como o nosso corpo não existisse. Apenas a alma. È o sítio ideal para se desenvolver os poderes psíquicos. Quanto maior for o poder de concentração, mais desenvolvemos a mente e assim mais facilmente nos apercebemos dos poderes e dos movimentos dos adversários. Tenho que me concentrar ainda mais. Tenho que por o meu espírito noutro nível. Tenho de concentrar o mais poder que poder. O meu cosmos. Tenho que encontrar o meu cosmos. Aguenta-te Sun...  
  
Sun olhava para a estrelas.  
- Nunca tinha estado com tanta atenção nas estrelas. São lindas... Mas ao mesmo tempo trás mais saudades. Eu só tenho 6 anos. 6 anos e já longe de toda a família. Mamã onde estás?? - E fechou os olhos, aparecendo- lhe a mãe.  
"- Sun, querido. Estás a ir muito bem. Estou orgulhosa de ti. Tudo isto é um mal necessário. Tens um papel muito importante a desempenhar. Depois de cumprires estaremos todos juntos. Só te peço coragem e força, meu filho. Que depois estaremos juntos... Para sempre."  
- Sim, MAMÃ!! - E levantou-se - Prometo! Tudo farei para nos podermos voltar a ver! Prometo.  
  
À medida que o tempo passa, Sun vai criando hábitos de um verdadeiro campeão. Mas será suficiente para enfrentar o perigo que se lhe apresenta? 


	3. Holocausto Episódio 3 Uma Casa na Monta...

Holocausto  
3º Episodio- Uma casa na Montanha  
  
Passaram 6 meses. Faltam apenas 2 meses para acabar o treino de Sun na floresta. Como um rapaz de 6 anos o seu principal interesse é a brincadeira daí o seus grandes amigos Tigres e Dinossauros. Juntos brincam e fortalecem Sun, que cada vez mais se apercebe das suas potencialidades, treinando assim também em jeito de brincadeira com os animais. O bosque já não é mais do que um bom sítio para Sun passear.  
Por seu lado, Messya continua o seu treino no Vácuo, de onde sai agora:  
- Mestre!!! - Exclamou Yogi. - Um aglomerado de monges junta-se à porta do Vácuo. Messya sai, pára e cai inanimado. - Mestre?!!! - Gritou, correndo em sua direcção, tal como os outros monges.  
- Eu estou bem, Yogi. - Disse Messya. - Só preciso de descansar. Estou completamente esgotado. Quanto tempo passou?  
- 8 meses, Mestre.  
- Está quase Sun. Eu sei que estás bem. Aguenta-te um pouco mais. - E desmaia.  
  
Sun caminhava, devagarinho por uma encosta de uma das montanhas do bosque, com um saco amarrado a um pau que estava pendurado no seu ombro e assobiando.  
- Esta montanha é realmente muito alta. - Disse ele, parando e olhando para cima. Depois olhou para o seu lado direito e exclamou: - Parece que estou em cima das nuvens! Daqui parece que sou capaz de ver o mundo inteiro!! Ah, Ah, Ah, Eh, Eh, Eh! - Continuou a andar.  
- Bem, é melhor parar um pouco. Estou cheio de fome. - Sentou-se, pousou o pau e abriu o saco e babou-se todo. - Isto vai saber muito bem!!! - E começa a comer a uma velocidade estonteante. Começam-se a ouvir gritos de pessoas e passado 5 segundos aparecem 3 homens ao pé de Sun a gritar.  
- Socorro!!! Socorro!!! - gritavam.  
- Não fique aí rapazinho. - Exclamou um deles. Sun olha-os com um ar de indiferença pois o que lhe interessa é comer.  
- Vem aí uma pedra gigante. Soltou-se do cume da montanha!!!! Vai arrasar com isto tudo!! Não fique aí, por favor!!  
Sun olhou-o e engasgou-se e começa a rebolar no chão sufocando. Os 3 homens ficam aterrorizados:  
- Ele vai morrer!!!  
- E nós também, se ficarmos aqui!! - Começa-se a ouvir o barulho de uma pedra. Para espanto de todos, Sun levanta-se e ri-se.  
- Ah, Ah, Ah, Eh, Eh,!!! Estava a brincar. - Os homens olham-no incrédulos. - Porque estão a fugir, senhores?  
- Vem aí uma pedra! Soltou-se do cume da montanha! Se tem amor à vida é melhor fugir!  
- Uma pedra, só isso????  
- Ãh????? - Os homens, ficam boquiabertos.  
- Não tens medo, pequeno??  
- De uma pedra? O tem uma pedra de mal?  
- O puto é doido...!! - Disse um.  
- OLHA A PEDRA!!!!!!! - Gritaram os dois outros, começando a fugir. Sun, olha e vê uma enorme pedra a rolar em sua direcção. Sorri e estende a mão e a pedra bate na mão dele imobilizando-se. De seguida, Sun levanta-a.  
- Ei, senhores! - Os homens param e olham para trás e ficam abismados com o que viam.  
- Não.. não.. não é possível!!! - Diziam eles.  
- Vêm. Eu disse que a pedra é inofensiva. Ehe eh! - E avança em sua direcção. Estes gritam, saltam e desaparecem dali a correr.  
- Estes tipos eram mesmo esquisitos... - E atira a pedra para longe.. - Bem. vou continuar a subir a montanha. Quero ver o mundo lá do cimo.  
  
- Diga-me, Mestre. Como foi o treino no Vácuo. Aguentou-se muito bem. - Não é pêra doce, Yogi e não o aconselho a ninguém. Estar lá dentro é torturar todos os teus sentidos e todo o teu corpo. - Mas de certeza que fez progressos!! - Não sei se serão suficientes... O inimigo que se aproxima tem uma força para além do limite do imaginável. A sua força é brutal e o seu poder mental faz mover montanhas. Além disso é impiedoso. - Mestre, mas se você não o consegue vencer, como é que um rapaz de 7 anos o pode?!!! - È filho dele... O meu sangue, o mesmo poder, a mesma vontade de combater e de dar o seu melhor está dentro dele. É a nossa melhor hipótese, Yogi! Se eu lhe conseguir ensinar tudo o que sei e se ele for capaz de controlar os seus poderes, pode muito bem a ser o primeiro a conseguir encontrar o cosmos e a controlá-lo. - O mestre encontrou o cosmos?!! - Sim, mas fui incapaz de o controlar. A energia era tanta que o meu corpo e mente se descontrolaram. Se eu não tivesse aberto os olhos o meu corpo destruir-se-ia...!!  
- Mas então conseguiu controlá-lo!  
- Não, Yogi. O objectivo é controlar a energia encontrada no cosmos durante a sua actividade. Eu consigo fazer com que ela apareça e desapareça. Mas controlar isso está fora do horizonte dos meus poderes terrestres... Tu sabes o que significa quando se consegue controlar. - É quase como uma metamorfose. Atingimos um nível de força física e mental tal, que nada nos consegue deter. A nossa rapidez aumenta! - Uma nova pessoa nasce. E se conseguirmos dominar o cosmos poderemos fazer com ele apareça e desapareça quando bem entendermos. O que acontece comigo, é que só consigo fazer aparecer após muito tempo de concentração. Isso em combate é absolutamente inviável! - Sim. Mas nunca ninguém o conseguiu! É impossível. - Veremos. - Levanta-se da mesa. - Onde vai, mestre? - Vou visitar a mãe do Sun. Venho já. - Disse, começando a voar e desaparecendo.  
************* - Tenho fome. - Dizia Sun, arrastando-se pela estrada da montanha. - Fome. Muita fome!!! Que falta faz aqui o dinossauro. Ao menos podia-lhe arrancar mais um bocado da cauda e assá-la... Ahrr... - Babava-se. Caiu no chão, e um cheiro a comida passou-lhe pelas narinas. Levantou-se num ápice e gritou: - Comida!!! - E cheirou o ar. - Vem dali!!! - E desatou a correr pelo meio das árvores em subida íngreme, até que chegou ao cume da montanha e viu uma casa. - É dali que vem o cheiro. - Reparou então num javali que era assado na brasa ao pé da casa. Os seus olhos deslumbraram-se e correu para o javali pondo-lhe a mão. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! - E bufou a mão. - Está quente!! Está quente!! Buf! Buff!!... Tenho uma ideia. - Baixou as calças e começou a urinar para o fogo, fechando os olhos. - Ahh, que bom! Adeus chichi. - E abriu os olhos. À sua frente estava uma rapariga da sua idade, que o olhava fixamente. Sun, envergonhado, puxou as calças para cima e exclamou: - Estava... a... limpar a área... Isto estava muito sujo... - EU VI O QUE FIZESTE!!! Vou dizer à minha avó! És um porco!!!!! - Berrou a rapariga. - Ahr... EH!! Calma, calma!! - Sorriu a medo, Sun. - De certeza que podemos resolver isto... - Além disso... - Rapariga, tapou a cara e riu-se. - Vi o teu coiso! - E? Tenho a certeza que já viste mais. Tu tens um. - Uma rapariga não tem isso... - Disse, toda envergonhada. - Rapariga? - Perguntou, surpreendido. - Tu és uma rapariga? - Olhou bem para ela. - Pareces um rapaz. És muito diferente da minha mãe. - QUE ESTÁS A DIZER???? - GRITOU ELA. - Fica sabendo que sou uma rapariga e todos os rapazes me acham muito bonita!!!!! - Este javali é teu? - É meu e dos meus avós. O meu avô caçou-o à pouco. Vamos comê-lo ao jantar. - Posso comer também? - Quem é esta jovem criança, Kami? - Perguntou uma senhora de idade já avançada. - Sou o Sun e tenho fome. Quero comer o javali. - Entra, fazes companhia à Kami, que tem estado muito sozinha.  
********** - Meu rapaz, estás perdido? - Perguntou a senhora, pondo os pratos na mesa. - Não nada disso. Ando a treinar na floresta. O meu mestre disse-me que vem aí uma pessoa muito forte e muito má e que eu era a única esperança do mundo. Por isso tenho que treinar para ficar mais forte e para poder salvar o mundo. A velhota e Kami olhavam para ele acreditando que ele estava maluco. - Diz-me à quanto tempo estás na floresta? - Perguntou Kami. - Ah, ando a ... - E coçou a cabeça. - Ora.. um.. dois.. ah.. Não sei, há muito tempo. Deixei a minha mãe em casa. Tenho muitas saudades. Mas tenho que treinar. Porque se não vencer o monstro que vem aí, nunca mais vejo a minha mãe!! - Meu jovem, tu queres mesmo ficar mais forte? - Perguntou a senhora, sentando-se. - Sim, minha senhora. - Então aconselho-te a ires procurar o cálice divino, meu filho. - E tossiu. - Avó!! - Disse Kami. - Cálice Divino? O que é isso? - Perguntou por sua vez Sun. - É um cálice que está escondido nas profundezas da terceira montanha. - E o que faz esse cálice? - A lenda diz que quem encontrar esse cálice, deverá ir à procura em seguida da água sagrada, que posta no cálice e depois ingerida, acordam as forças adormecidas do ser humano tornando-o muito mais forte. - Então, de que estou à espera??!! - Exclamou Sun. - Vou buscá-lo! - Calma, meu filho. A terceira montanha está cheia de espíritos maléficos. Se os acordares, eles criar-te-ão muitos perigos para te tentar derrubar. Reza a lenda que existe lá um monstro muito grande e muito feio mas também muito forte. É preciso Ter muito cuidado... Nem mesmo o mais destemido aventureiro se sente confortável lá. O perigo espreita a cada momento. - Mas eu tenho que ir! Tenho que me tornar mais forte!... - Olha para a sua barriga e exclama: - Mas tenho que comer primeiro!  
  
Messya chegava a casa de Marge. Aterrando na estrada caminhou em direcção à estrada de sua casa. Putshi ouviu o barulho e veio a ladrar até à porta. - Putshi... - Disse Messya sorrindo. Putshi continuava a ladrar. - Sun??????????? - Disse Marge, aparecendo a correr na esperança de ser o seu filho. Mas quando viu Messya parou e baixou a cara. - Eu sei... Eu sei. Mas não te preocupes. Ele está bem. Daqui a pouco poderás vê-lo. É disso de que te venho falar. - Onde está ele? Onde está ele? Já dentro de casa: - Ele está-se a dar muito bem com o treino. Falta menos de dois meses para ele começar o treino físico e mental. Está a sobreviver muito bem às dificuldades do bosque. - Como podes ter a certeza que ele está bem?? Não o vês!! - Ele, tal como toda a gente emite vibrações energéticas. Enquanto eu as sentir, sei que ele está bem. E pelos vistos está cada vez mais forte. As suas vibrações são cada vez mais fortes. - Mas eu não sinto nada!! - Eu posso-te ensinar. È uma maneira de manteres contacto com ele. Assim saberás que ele está bem, e já não te preocupas muito mais. - Messya aproximou-se dela. - É fácil. Basta fechares os olhos, concentrar a tua mente nessa pessoa e começaras a sentir umas vibrações tipo o batimento de coração dessa pessoa. Quanto mais fraco forem essas vibrações mais fraca está a pessoa. Isto comparado às vibrações originais dessa pessoa. Marge, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Passados 10 segundos ela abriu os olhos e exclamou: - Eu sinto-o!!! - E sorriu, deitando lágrimas. - Meu filho... - Eu disse-te. Mas eu vinha dizer-te que quando quiseres podes ir ao Convento visitá-lo. É uma maneira de o manter motivado. E isso é saudável.  
  
Sun preparava-se para partir em busca do cálice. - Bem, muito obrigado pela comida. Eu vou indo. Tenho que o encontrar o mais depressa possível. - E ia começar a correr quando a senhora o chamou. - Sim? - Não vais sozinho. Terás companhia. A Kami acompanha-te. Ela precisa de aprender a desembaraçar-se. Além disso, ir sozinho é um pouco perigoso. Ela sabe muito bem o caminho para lá. Vai-te ser útil. - Está bem, ela pode vir. - Adeus avó. Até breve. - Disse Kami começando a correr com Sun.  
  
Uma nova aventura espera Sun. O cálice sagrado. Será que irá ser bem sucedido? Que perigos irá encontrar? Não percam o próximo episódio.... 


	4. Holocausto Episódio 4 A Terceira Montanh...

Holocausto  
4º Episódio - A terceira montanha  
  
- O seu pai aproxima-se. Daqui a aproximadamente um ano estará cá. - Conclui Messya. - Vai ser um quanto complicado estarmos prontos a tempo, mas farei todos os esforços para conseguir pôr o Sun a seu nível.  
- Eu confiei-te o meu filho. Não me traias essa confiança. Por favor...  
- Tudo farei para que o reinado de Evil King acabe aqui.  
- Tens sido um óptimo amigo, Messya. Agora estou um pouco mais em paz... Consigo-o sentir a léguas. È como se ele aqui estivesse.  
- Não faço mais do que a minha obrigação, Marge. Eu vi. Eu assisti a tudo à 6 anos atrás.  
Começa então a contar-se uma história: "Vê-se uma nave a aterrar no meio do deserto e a de lá sair o Evil King.  
- Encontrem-me essa rapariga. Ela é minha. - Enquanto uma dezena de soldados saíam Evil King voltava para dentro da nave.  
- Planeta ridículo. Montanhas, árvores, casas minúsculas... Bahh. Só ela é que salva o planeta.  
- Majestade, encontrámo-la. - Disse um soldado, fazendo uma vénia.  
- Onde? - Sorriu maliciosamente.  
- A vinte quilómetros sudoeste, sua alteza.  
- Bom. Fizeste um bom trabalho. - E estala os dedos. O soldado explode. - Já não preciso de ti. Ah, Ah... Vamos fazer-lhe uma visita."  
- Quando ele chegou a tua casa, eu estava lá à espera dele para te tentar salvar.  
"- Quem és tu, velhote?  
- Não te interessa quem eu sou. Por mim não passarás.  
- A sério?? Ah, Ah. - Riu-se Evil King. - Ao menos sabes quem eu sou?  
- Claro que sei. Há anos que te estudo. És um ser miserável, que não merece nada do que tem.  
- Mais miserável és tu!!! - Disse Evil King, ofendido. E atirou-se a Messya. Com uma velocidade estonteante, disparou um golpe de direita com a mão seguido de outro de esquerda no estômago de Messya. Em seguida agarrou na cara dele e com um joelho desferiu-lhe um murro na cara dando-lhe depois um golpe de direita com a perna, fazendo Messya voar, trespassar umas quantas árvores e cair quase inanimado no chão.  
- Vês... Nem dois segundos te aguentaste. - E pondo a mão num ângulo de 90 graus em relação ao braço, criou uma enorme bola vermelha de energia. - Adeus! - E dispara-a. Messya levanta-se, salta sobre a bola e pondo as mãos a formar um círculo disparou um raio de luz.  
- RAIO DE LUZ!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Evil King, sorriu e sacudiu o raio com um dedo como quem sacode uma formiga.  
- Pobrezinho... - E desapareceu. No instante seguinte estava a 2cm de Messya. Prendeu-lhe os braços, quebrou-os em força e atirou-o contra uma parede. Esticou dois dedos da mão direita e disparou quatro fios de energia atingindo Messya nos braços e nas pernas. - Agora não podes fazer nada. Mas não te mato... Quero que tu sofras até morrer. - Chegou-se a ele e desatou aos murros e pontapés. A única coisa que se via era sangue a voar. - Agora... Tenho uma dama à minha espera... AH; AH; AH!!  
- Não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Gritou Messya."  
- E foi dessa árvore, que assisti ao espectáculo... Não pude fazer nada. O facto de ser o ser humano mais forte do planeta não me ajudou em nada. Ele era demasiado rápido, forte e inteligente para mim. Fui uma presa fácil. Ainda me lembro dos teus gritos de socorro e o seu sorriso cínico ao passar por mim ao ir-se embora... - Messya chorava. - Sonho com isso todas as noites. Nunca me perdoei... Desde então tenho vindo a treinar... Mas não deve ser suficiente...  
- Foi horrível... - Concordou Marge, deitando uma lágrima.  
- Vou ver como o Sun se está a portar...  
  
Sun e Kami corriam pela Segunda montanha. Kami mostrava dificuldades em acompanhá-lo.  
- SUN!! - Berrou ela. Sun parou e congelou.  
- Sim...?  
- Vamos parar. Estou cansada. - Disse ela, sentando-se.  
- Não podemos parar agora! Falta pouco para chegar-mos à terceira montanha.  
- EU QUERO DESCANSAR!!!!!!!!! - Berrou, mais uma vez.  
- Está bem, está bem. Não te enerves.. Ah, ha... - Disse Sun, olhando em volta. - Olha aquela árvore é perfeita. - Dirigiram-se para lá e sentaram-se.  
- Sun, de onde és?  
- Sou de perto da Cidade Oeste. A minha casa fica no meio de um bosque pequeno.  
- E as raparigas são bonitas lá?  
- Nunca vi nenhuma lá. As únicas raparigas que eu vi até hoje, foste tu e a minha mãe...  
- E a tua mãe é bonita?  
- A minha mãe é linda. Eu adoro a minha mãe.  
- De que cor são os olhos?  
- Castanhos.  
- E o cabelo?  
- Castanho.  
- Então eu sou mais bonita.  
- Não. Acho que a minha mãe é mais bonita que tu.  
- EU SOU A MAIS BONITA!!!!!!!  
- A MINHA MÃE!!!!  
- EU!!!!!  
- MÃE!!!!!!!  
- EU!!!!!!!  
- MÃE!!!!!! - E viraram-se um para cada lado, todos chateados. Até que Sun, quebrou o ambiente pesado. - Nunca vi o meu pai. Como será ele?  
- Não viste o teu pai? Ele está a viajar?  
- Ah.. não. Pelo que sei nem sabe que eu nasci. Mas a minha mãe disse que um dia o ia ver. Quando é que eu não sei...  
- O meu pai deixou a minha mãe, à pouco tempo.  
- E isso é bom ou é mau? - Perguntou Sun, inocentemente.  
- CLARO QUE É MAU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Bem! Pronto! O.k.!! Eu só queria saber.. Eh, Eh... Bem vamos, que se faz tarde.  
  
Sun e Kami levantaram-se e Kami, exclamou:  
- Olha! - Disse ela, apontando para o horizonte. - A terceira montanha é ali.  
- Já estamos perto.  
- Devemos demorar mais ou menos duas horas a chegar lá. Eu indico o caminho. - Disse Kami, avançando. - Segue-me.  
Kami, correu até um desfiladeiro e seguiu a direcção norte. Por entre árvores e rochas, saltavam e corriam até que Kami escorregou numa pedra e ia cair num precipício se não se segurasse nessa mesma pedra.  
- Socorro!!!!!! - Exclamou ela.  
- Agarra a minha mão! - Disse Sun, estendendo a mão. Kami esticou-se mas não conseguiu agarrar a mão dele, acabando por perder a força na outra mão, caindo no precipício. - KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- SUN!!!!! - Gritava ela, enquanto a sua voz se desvanecia no escuro.  
- Não!!!!!! - E num ataque de raiva atirou-se do precipício. - Vou já!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Messya voava quando sentiu as vibrações de Sun a aumentarem drasticamente.  
- Mas... - Disse ele parando. - O Sun deve estar em apuros... - E começou a voar. - Como é que um miúdo de 7 anos pode libertar tanta energia?????????  
  
Kami já tinha desmaiado quando Sun passou por ela a uma velocidade enorme e a agarrou. Estava a voar, Sun. Subiu então até ao limite do precipício e ficou lá a planar.  
- Eu acho que é mais seguro assim. - E arrancou em direcção á terceira montanha.  
  
Entretanto na nave espacial de Evil King:  
- Majestade, estamos prontos para aterrar. - Disse um soldado.  
- Óptimo. Vamos fazer uma breve paragem neste planeta. É um planeta para tratar de comércio.  
A nave espacial entrava na atmosfera de Steel. Destruindo à sua passagem prédios aterrou no meio de uma cidade do planeta. A guarda estava já pronta para atacar o quer que saísse daquela nave. A porta abre-se e sai de lá Evil King que sorri e exclama:  
- OH. Temos fãs!! - Disse ele, enquanto planava no ar.  
- Nem mais um passo ou disparo!!! - Disse um soldado da guarda.  
- Achas que é com essa pindérica arma que me podes destruir? Ah, Ah, Ah!!! - E desapareceu e voltou a aparecer em frente a esse soldado. Este chegou-se para trás com medo. - Onde está o governante deste planeta?  
- Mas.. Mas.. Porquê?  
- Diz-lhe que este planeta é nosso! - Dito isto as pessoas que se encontravam por perto desataram aos gritos e fugiam dali o mais depressa possível. - Onde vão????  
- Disparem!!! - Gritou o general da guarda. Começou então um festival de fogo. Depois de cessarem o fogo, observaram aquilo que pensavam ser inimaginável. Evil King continuava parado, sem mexer um músculo e sem um arranhão.  
- IMBECIS!!!!!!!!!!! - Gritou, levantando a mão direita criando uma bola de fogo. E atirou-a sobre tudo o que ali por perto estava, desbastando tudo. Depois deste ataque , tudo o que existia por ali não era mais que pó.  
- Soldado. - Chamou Evil King.  
- Sim, alteza?  
- Mudei de opinião. Vamos embora. - Disse ele, sorrindo. - Apetece-me destruir o planeta. Mas não serei eu a fazê-lo. Será o meu filho. Dar-lhe- ei essa honra.  
- Sim, majestade. É uma boa ideia.  
Evil King parou.  
- Eu pedi alguma opinião?  
- Não, alteza. - Disse ele a medo.  
- Então porque falaste???????? - Gritou ele.  
- Nada, nada!! Esqueça o que disse...  
- Vamos embora. Já perdemos muito tempo aqui. Não quero fazer esperar o meu filho.  
  
- Raios Sun!!!! - Exclamava Messya. - Onde estás??????? - Sobrevoava a área em que supostamente Sun deveria estar.  
- Devias estar aqui... Eu sinto a tua presença... - Olhava em volta. De repente as vibrações ficaram mais perto. - Está ali. - Sorriu. Logo de seguida o sorriso desvaneceu. - Mas ali é a terceira montanha!!!!!! Que anda ele a fazer em lugar tão perigoso?????? - E voou dali para fora.  
  
Sun voava a velocidade moderada. Olhou para Kami e parou.  
- A terceira montanha. - A sua frente estava uma montanha altíssima encoberta em nevoeiro. Cheirava a podridão. - Que cheiro. - E cheirou o cu de Kami. - Não. Não é ela.  
Kami acordava e olhou para Sun.  
- Sun? AHHHHHHHHHH!!! - Gritou ao ver que estava no colo dele, saltando. Como não estava em terra ia caindo outra vez se Sun não a agarrasse.  
- PORQUE NÃO ME DISSESTE QUE SABIAS VOAR?  
Sun, não respondeu a isso:  
- Olha. - Kami olhou e exclamou:  
- A terceira montanha!!!  
  
Pois é. Sun e Kami chegaram à terceira montanha. Que nos reserva este lugar misterioso? Será tão perigoso como dizem? Será que vão encontrar o cálice? Depressa Sun, o inimigo aproxima-se e tu tens que estar em forma. O que vai acontecer? Por isso... Fiquem ligados para mais um episódio de Holocausto!! 


	5. Holocausto Episódio 5 O Cálice Divino

Holocausto  
5º Episódio - O Cálice Divino  
  
Sun pousava no chão e largou Kami.  
- Não sabia que se podia voar. - Disse Kami, interessada.  
- Isto não é a única coisa que eu sei fazer, Eh, Eh. - Disse Sun, começando a andar. - Vamos. Temos que encontrar o cálice.  
- Que mais podes fazer?  
- Posso fazer aparecer raios de energia, também. - Disse Sun olhando para todo o lado. - Isto mete medo...  
De facto o ambiente não era muito bom. A escuridão reinava e uivos e gritos pareciam chegar com o vento gelado que se fazia sentir de vez em quando. As árvores pareciam estar sem vida criando formas grotescas. O chão era pegajoso.  
- SUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Gritou Kami.  
- O que fo... AHHH - Disse Sun voltando-se. Uma raiz de uma árvores acordara e pegou em Kami. - Kami!!!  
Dito isto, correu em direcção à raiz, mas levou um murro que o fez voar contra um monte de pedra.  
- AI. - Levantou-se. As árvores começavam a ganhar vida e a crescer drasticamente.  
- SUN!!! - Implorava Kami. A árvore tinha já criado mais raízes que a embrulhavam e a apertavam.  
- Espera!!!!! - E voou ate lá, mas foi impedido por uma raiz que o prendeu. Outras se aproximavam e Sun parecia estar em maus lençóis. - Larga o meu pé! - E deu um murro na raiz que não pareceu ser afectada. Outras agarravam as suas mãos. - Ahhhhh!!  
Sun tentava-se libertar mas sem êxito. Quanto mais se mexia, mais embrenhado ficava.  
- Bolas!!! - E olhou para Kami. Esta, estava prestes a ser atirada contra uma parede. Se ela atingisse essa parede seria a morte dela. - KAMI!!!!!!!!! - E fechou os olhos. - NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Sun ficou envolto numa áurea azul clara e conseguiu libertar-se das raízes, cortando- as ao meio. - Já vou!!!!!! - E atirou-se à outra árvore.  
Sun deu um murro na raiz com toda a sua força e raiva. Esta imediatamente largou Kami e Sun agarrou-a.  
- Fica aqui.  
Dito isto Sun voltou à carga. Com pontapés daqui, murros de acolá ia conseguindo destruir as raízes maléficas. Mas cada vez que destruía uma aparecia outra.  
- Assim, não vai dar. - Pensou Sun. - TEMOS QUE FUGIR DAQUI, Kami!  
- Sim!  
Sun voou até ela e tomando-a pelos braços, saiu dali para fora.  
- Mais depressa! - Gritou Kami. - Elas seguem-nos!!!!  
- Estou a voar o mais depressa que posso!!!  
Começava então uma corrida de F1. A uma grande velocidade Sun ia-se desviando dos ataques das árvores o melhor que podia.  
- Não me largues! Não me largues!!! - Berrou Kami, mexendo-se toda.  
- Se não parares quieta, acabas por cair!!!! - Disse Sun, enquanto uma raiz passava ao lado da cabeça.  
- Elas não nos largam!  
  
- Tenho uma ideia. Segura-te.  
Dito isto, Sun levantou voo a pique e desceu logo outra vez. Aos ziguezagues ia enganando as raízes. O plano era dar tantas voltas que as raízes acabavam por se embrenhar umas nas outras.  
O plano resultou. Estas tinham dado um nó entre si do qual não pareciam ser capazes de sair.  
Sun parou e pousou.  
- Safamo-nos de boa.  
- És muito forte, Sun. Obrigado. Salvaste-me a vida.  
- Não foi nada. - Disse Sun, corando e rindo-se. - Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah!!  
- Porquê coraste?  
- Ha.. nada.. nada. Eh, Eh! - Disse Sun embaraçado. - Eu não estou habituado a elogios. Eh, He...  
- Pelo o que a lenda diz, o cálice fica no meio da montanha de fogo.  
- Montanha de fogo?  
- Sim. A terceira montanha tem vários cumes. Um deles tem um vulcão activo.  
- E o cálice está dentro do vulcão?!  
- Não, estúpido. Ele assim derretia-se!  
- Ah, pois... Bem pensado... Mas então...  
- Está dentro de uma gruta que há por perto. Diz a lenda que quem pegar no cálice terá de combater com o monstro de fogo.  
- Monstro de fogo? Eu não posso combater com um monstro de fogo. Eu.. Eu.. queimo-me... Ai, ai!  
- Então não terás o cálice...  
- NÃO!!!! - Gritou Sun. - O cálice será meu!!!!!!!!  
O grito de Sun teve consequências. As paredes começavam a estremecer.  
- Um terramoto! - Disse Kami.  
- Não.. não é um terramoto... - Disse Sun a temer o pior.  
- Então o que é?  
- Um... monstro de pedra... - Disse ele, quando viu o grande inimigo à sua frente.  
- Quem se atreveu a acordar o meu sono????? - Disse o monstro olhando para Sun.  
- Não sei se és mau ou bom. Só sei que não me impedirás de encontrar o cálice! - E atirou-se a ele. Deu um murro e pousou no chão.  
- Buf!! Buf!!! - Disse ele olhando para a mão. - Ele é mesmo duro.  
- AHHHRRRR. - O monstro avançava. As suas passadas faziam tremer toda a terra.  
- Kami! -Disse virando-se para ela. - Protege-te!!!  
- Não sei como irei vencer isto...  
  
- Filho... - Pensou Marge. - Estás em perigo. Eu sinto...  
  
- Sun... - Dizia Messya enquanto voava o mais rápido possível. - As suas vibrações tremem... Estás em perigo... Não consigo descortinar qual é o inimigo... Só te posso dizer... Aguenta-te miúdo...  
  
- Ahhh! - Gritava Kami, enquanto se afastava deles.  
O monstro continuava a avançar. Foi então que se baixou e atirou um murro de direita.  
- A minha estadia no bosque ensinou-me isto! - E saltou, evitando o murro e indo contra a parede, rodopiou e atirou-se a ele dando-lhe um pontapé. Sem efeito no monstro. Este, de seguida sapateou Sun com tal força que este bateu no chão com extrema violência, o que fez Kami temer o pior.  
- Sun...?!!  
- Eu estou bem... - Disse ele, levantando-se a custo. As suas roupas estavam todas esfarrapas. Os seus joelhos e cotovelos esfolavam e faziam jorrar sangue. Sun, mal se aguentava em pé.  
- Com que então o cálice... - O monstro deu mais uma passada. E agarrou Sun sem este ter tempo de reagir.  
- SUN!!! - Berrou Kami.  
- Ahhh.. Ahhhhhhhhh!! - Dizia o pobre Sun, enquanto o monstro o apertava. Os ossos de Sun começavam-se a ouvir a estalar. O monstro cada vez o apertava mais...  
  
- Não... - Disse Messya. - As suas vibrações estão a desaparecer. Isto está mau!!! Mas porque diabo foi ele para a terceira montanha??? - Foi então que se deu luz na sua cabeça. - O cálice!!!  
  
- Não... não... - Gemia Sun. - Tenho que buscar o cálice... Tenho que salvar o meu mundo...  
Kami, chorava horrorizada a um canto.  
O monstro continuava a apertá-lo.  
- Não me deixarei vencer... não me deixarei vencer... não me derrubarás... O meu mundo.. a minha... MÃE!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! - E a sua raiva começou a aparecer. A áurea azul clara voltava a aparecer e Sun parecia mais determinado que nunca. - Nada me afastará da MINHA MÃE!!!!! AHHHH!! - E numa explosão de raiva rebentou com a mão do monstro e em seguida, realmente furioso atirou uma bola de energia azul extremamente grande que desfez a cabeça ao monstro.  
  
- Hã??????? - Disse Messya. - Irreal!!! O seu poder aumentou incrivelmente... Chegou a ser mais forte que o meu... Mas agora estabilizou... - Parou para pensar. - O que quer isto dizer?... Hmmm. É a sua raiva que faz isto... Talvez ainda tenhamos uma hipótese... - E voltou a voar.  
  
Sun, ofegante pousou no chão com ar de mau e observou o monstro a cair por terra fazendo um enorme estrondo. Virou-se para Kami e exclamou:  
- Preciso de comer alguma coisa...  
  
Sun comia alguns pedaços de carne que tinham trazido. Kami olhava para ele, pois Sun estava mesmo esfomeado.  
- Está mesmo bom. - Disse com a boca cheia.  
- ... Não se fala com a boca cheia.  
- Desculpa. - E engoliu o que faltava.- Pronto! Ah!! Cheio como as coelhas! Estou outra vez em forma! - Levantou-se e começou a pinchar. - Agora, o cálice!  
  
- Estou completamente atónico. - Pensou Messya. - Este rapaz surpreende-me cada vez mais. O seu poder é fenomenal. A sua raça é realmente incrível. Ainda bem que não seguiu os caminhos do pai...  
  
Sun e Kami andavam por entre corredores de areia. Ali tudo era árido.  
- Olha! - Exclamou Kami. - Chegamos à montanha de fogo.  
- Então a gruta tem de estar por aqui. - Concluiu Sun, olhando à sua volta.  
- Temos de ter cuidado. A lava do vulcão pode saltar a qualquer momento.  
Sun, estava em cima de uma duna.  
- Ei, Kami. Será aqui? - Disse ele, apontando para uma entrada cavernosa ao lado da duna.  
- Sim. Tens razão. Só pode ser aí.  
- Aqui vou eu, então! Eh, EH! - Disse Sun, saltando para dentro da gruta.  
- Ei! Espera por mim.  
*  
- Não podes criar um desses teus raios de luzes, Sun?  
- Porquê?  
- Está tudo muito escuro. - Sun parou e Kami foi contra ele. - Ai! Porque paraste?  
- Algo brilha ali ao fundo.  
- O Cálice! - Disseram ao mesmo tempo. E correram para ele.  
A frente deles estava uma obra prima. O ouro que tinha fazia-o brilhar a léguas. Tinhas diamantes por toda a sua volta e estava cheio de desenhos gravados em ouro.  
- Quem fez isto, é um génio. - Disse Kami, maravilhada. - É lindo!!!!  
- Porque bilha assim tanto? Será que tem um monstro dentro dele?  
- Não, parvo! O cálice foi todo feito em ouro!!! - Os olhos de Kami abrilhantavam-se. - Dás-mo depois de beber a água?  
- Sim, porque não. Não preciso dele. - Disse Sun, pegando nele.  
Nesse momento algo aconteceu. A gruta começou a estremecer. Começavam a cair pedras no chão. Umas delas acertou em cheio no Sun.  
- AU! - Disse ele choramingando.  
De repente ouviu-se um grito cavernoso seguido do aparecimento de um clarão alaranjado.  
- O que é isto??? - Perguntou Sun.  
- O monstro de fogo!!!!!! - Disse Kami, apontando para a frente de Sun. Hã? - E olhou. - AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Os nossos dois amigos encontraram o cálice acordando o monstro de fogo. Sun e Kami estão em maus lençóis. Mais uma grande aventura está reservada aos nossos heróis. Será que vão superar mais esta prova? O que vai acontecer? Não percam o próximo episódio... 


	6. Holocausto Episódio 6 A Deusa Adormecid...

Holocausto  
6º Episódio - A Deusa adormecida  
  
O monstro que aparecera parecia um espectro. Não tinha forma física. Era constituído por chamas.  
- AHHHRRR. - Gritou o monstro. E formando uma boca deitou uma labareda.  
- Cuidado!! - Exclamou Sun. E rebolou para o lado esquerdo puxando Kami.  
O monstro olhou para eles e deitou mais uma labareda. Sun teve que se desviar mais uma vez.  
- Cuidado. - Disse Kami. - Se ele te tocar ficarás queimado.  
- Posso ser uma criança mas ainda sei quais são os perigos do fogo! - Resmungou Sun.  
- Cuidado!!!!!!!  
- Hã? AHHH. - E atirou-se para o lado esquerdo porque mais uma labareda o tentava atingir.  
Sun permanecia estático. O seu corpo tremia.  
- 6 anos e tão perto de morrer... - E cerrou os punhos. O monstro avançava em sua direcção e lançava labaredas. Sun tentava-se esquivar o mais que podia, tornando aquilo numa correria louca. - Não me deixarei apanhar! O cálice será meu!  
- Se queres o cálice, terás que me vencer...!! - Falou o espectro numa voz cavernosa.  
- Muito bem! Assim seja! YAAAA!!!! - A tirou uma bola de energia, que trespassou o espectro e foi parar à parede que rebentou. A gruta começou a tremer e mais uma vez começavam a cair pedras e pedregulhos do tecto.  
- Impossível! - Exclamou Sun. E o monstro atirou mais uma labareda que Sun conseguiu evitar. - Outra vez?? Já começas a ser repetitivo!  
- Tens medo? - Perguntou o monstro.  
- Não!  
- Então toma isto!!! - E o seu corpo começou a criar labaredas mais fortes e este começou a rodopiar sobre si mesmo. O seu corpo começava a expelir pequenas labaredas por todo o lado.  
- Tinha que falar!!! - Disse Sun, enquanto se tentava esquivar destes ataques. - Kami segura no cálice!!! Ele não o pode apanhar!  
- AHHHHRR! - O monstro rodopiava com cada vez mais velocidade sobre si próprio e os gritos pareciam cada vez mais profundos!  
- Ele não está a brincar!! - E esquivou-se de uma labareda, e atirou o cálice para Kami.  
O monstro parou de rodopiar sobre si, e mal parou lançou um ataque mortífero. Das suas supostas mãos lançou uma bola de fogo enorme que se Sun não se desviar poderá ser-lhe fatal.  
- Isto vai estourar!!!!! - E atirou-se para o chão e rebolou para o pé de Kami. O ataque do espectro acertou na parede, que explodiu e mais pedregulhos começavam a cair. - Como é que é suposto vencer este tipo?! Explica-me! Não lhe podermos tocar. Os meus raios de energia não lhe acertam! A única coisa que se pode fazer é esquivar.  
E foi o que eles tiveram que fazer pois o monstro voltou à carga. Agora eram labaredas e bolas de fogo.  
- Ele está mesmo furioso! - E foi lançada mais uma bola de fogo. Esta quase que acertava em Kami que se encontrava a fugir. Caiu no chão e deixou rolar o cálice.  
- O cálice! - Disse ela. Ia buscá-lo quando do chão se abriu um buraco e o chão rolava lá para dentro. - Não... - E tentou agarrá-lo mas foi tarde de mais. O cálice caíra no buraco profundo. - Oh NÃO!!!  
E quando pensou que o cálice se tinha perdido eis que vê Sun, a sair do buraco com ele, a voar.  
- Temos que sair daqui. É a única maneira! - Disse ele para a Kami.  
- Porque não pensaste nisso antes?!!!  
- Porque não tive tempo!!! Agora despacha-te. - E pegou nela. E tentou sair da gruta mas sem êxito, porque o monstro lançou labaredas e manteve-as acesas impedindo assim eles de passar.  
- Onde pensam que vão??? - Exclamou. E lançou outra bola de fogo.  
- Este tipo, decididamente não tem criatividade nenhuma. - E desceu a pique para evitar o ataque. Mais uma vez foi a parede a amparar o ataque.  
- Se isto continua assim, acabaremos por ficar aqui dentro presos. - Explicou Kami.  
- Deve haver uma maneira de o derrotar!!! - Exclamou Sun, encostado a um quanto para o monstro não o ver. - Vem para aqui! - E puxou Kami.  
-AIII! Bruto! - Resmungou Kami.  
- Se ao menos tivéssemos água aqui... - Olhou para Kami e perguntou: - Não existe mais maneiras de apagar fogos?  
- Sim, com um extintor ou uma mangueira!  
- Pois!! Mas aonde é que vamos arranjar isso agora?  
O monstro olhou para trás e descobriu-os e esticou a sua mão para tentar queimar algum deles.  
- Abaixa-te! - Pediu Sun e saiu dali, esquecendo-se de Kami.  
- Socorro!!! - Berrou Ela, com o monstro mesmo ao pé dela.  
- Kami!!!! - Exclamou Sun.  
- Não!! Não! Não! Não! - Chorava Kami, atirando com terra ao monstro. - Deixa-me em paz! Deixa-me em paz!! Vai-te embora!!!  
E a terra teve um efeito imediato. No sitio onde acertava a terra o fogo ia desaparecendo, começando a cair pingos de água no chão.  
- TERRA!!! - Exclamou Sun, apercebendo-se do que se tinha passado. - Kami! Continua! Atira-lhe terra!!!!!!  
Kami assim o fez. Por raiva ou por medo começou a atirar terra para o monstro a uma velocidade incrível. O monstro ia-se afastando e ia deixando no chão água.  
- Como é que eu vou fazer para que o monstro desapareça de vez?? - E olhou para o tecto, de onde caiam pedra e terra. - Já sei!  
Apontou a sua mão direita para o tecto e disparou uma bola de energia.  
- YAAA! - Exclamou ele. - Kami, protege-te!! Agora o tudo ou nada! - E atirou mais uma com ainda mais força e pulverizou a enorme pedra que vinha a cair por culpa dele. A terra que dali se formou caiu em cima do monstro, fazendo-o desaparecer por completo.  
Kami continuava de olhos fechado e atirava terra.  
- Sai! Sai! Sai!! - Gritava ela. Sun, aproximou-se dela com cara de inocente, pasmado perante a atitude da sua amiga.  
-Kami?? - Perguntou ela. Esta abriu os olhos a medo e viu o seu amigo especado a olhar para ela.  
- Hã?.. O monstro...  
- Já desapareceu. Está tudo bem. - E estendeu-lhe a mão. Esta segurou a sua mão e levantou-se.  
- Ah, ah, ah , ah! - Riu-se Sun.  
- Que foi?  
- A tua cabeça. Eh, eh! Parece uma árvore ao sabor do vento!  
- CALA-TE!!!!! - Berrou ela. Sun, mais uma vez calou-se e congelou. Por sua vez Kami, tentou arranjar o cabelo. - Temos que procurar a água sagrada.  
- Não será esta? - Perguntou Sun, apontando para a poça que tinha ficado no chão.  
- Mas de onde apareceu isto??  
- Do monstro. Enquanto deitavas terra ele ia desaparecendo e deixando cair pingos de água. É bem possível que seja esta a água sagrada. Não achas?  
- Sim. Tens razão. Nenhum monstro de fogo se transforma em água. - Sun, correu para o cálice pegou nele e correu para a beira da Kami.  
- Só há uma maneira de saber! - E baixa-se para pôr um pouco de água no cálice. Depois de isso feito, levanta-se e sorri. - Aqui vai! - E engoliu a água toda que tinha no cálice.  
- Então sentes alguma coisa? - Perguntou Kami.  
- Ah.. Não.. - Foi então que aconteceu uma coisa misteriosa. Sun agarrou-se ao seu corpo e começou a berrar. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Kami, assustou-se e afastou-se. Sun, mal conseguia respirar, as veias começavam a ser visíveis e começava a suar. Depois pôs-se em posse de como quem faz força e gritou ainda mais alto.  
  
- Sun!!! - Exclamou Messya. - Impossível!!!! A energia que liberta!!!  
  
- Filho!!! - Exclamou Marge, deixando cair uma chávena.  
  
- AAAAHH.. AHHHH!!!! - Continuava Sun. Deu mais um grito e toda a caverna começou a tremer, quase capaz de tudo se estourar. Sun, começava a ficar com a áurea azul, e os seus músculos apesar de se tratar de uma criança de 7 anos, começavam a ficar mais visíveis.  
  
- Mas... Mas... - Dizia Messya, perplexo. - Inacreditável!!! Toda a terra está a tremer!!! Isto vai para além do limite do imaginável!!  
  
A áurea azul ficava cada vez mais intensa. Relâmpagos começavam a aparecer e a estalar nessa mesma áurea. Até que Sun, Gritou ainda mais alto:  
- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! - Tudo estremeceu e tudo começou a estalar e a cair. Sun, tinha ficado envolto em fumo. Kami, tinha-se afastado e estava assustada. O fumo foi desaparecendo e viu-se Sun sentado no chão a ofegar.  
- Sun!!!  
Sun olhou para ela e sorriu.  
- Sentes-te mais forte? - Sun, levantou-se e exclamou.  
- É incrível!! Sinto-me mais forte que nunca! - E olhou para o cálice. - Sempre era verdade o que diziam sobre o cálice. Despertou as minhas forças.  
- Sim, realmente és muito forte.  
Sun apanhou o cálice e exclamou:  
- Olha... Está partido! - Disse ele.  
- O quê? - Disse Kami, correndo para ele e pegando no cálice. - A minha relíquia!!! Está partida!! Não!  
  
- Se ao menos o Messya estivesse aqui, podia-me explicar o que se passa com o meu filho. As suas vibrações aumentaram drasticamente em apenas uns segundos!!! - Exclamou Marge.  
  
- A única explicação para este súbito aumento de poder, é a de ele Ter encontrado o cálice e a água sagrada. Mas como é que ele soube da existência disso?? - Perguntou a si mesmo Messya enquanto voava. - Afinal já não sou o único a Ter conseguido encontrá-lo.  
  
- A minha relíquia. - Chorava Kami.  
- Deixa lá. Deve valer na mesma uma boa fortuna. - E olhou para este. Reparou que este brilhava incessantemente nessa mesma quebra.  
- Mas... - E foi então que o cálice saltou das mãos de Kami caiu no chão e explodiu.  
- O cálice!!!!!!!!!! - Gritaram os dois.  
- O culpado és tu! - Acusou Kami.  
- EU?!!  
- SIM, TU!!!  
- TU É QUE O DEITASTE AO CHÃO!!  
- ELE SALTOU-ME DAS MÃOS!!  
- MENTIROSA!  
- MENTIROSO!  
- RRRRRRRRR!!! - exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.  
- Olá! - Disse uma voz muito bonita e suave. Os dois amigos pararam e olharam para o seu lado e o que viram deixou-os deslumbrados. A sua frente estava uma rapariga vestida de branco, muito bonita, com umas feições perfeitas.  
- Foram vocês que me acordaram do meu sono??  
- Quem és tu? - Perguntou Sun, apontando-lhe o dedo.  
- Sou a Deusa adormecida.  
  
Sun e Kami acordaram um espirito que estava adormecido dentro do cálice. Quem é esta misteriosa personagem? Será mais um inimigo ou desta vez será uma amiga? E Sun, poderá testar os seus novos poderes já com esta linda rapariga? O passado de Sun está-lhe prestes a ser dito, por isso não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não!!! 


	7. Holocausto Episódio 7 O passado do Sun d...

Holocausto  
6º Episódio - Passado de Sun desvendado  
  
- Deusa adormecida? - Espantou-se Kami.  
- Sim, querida. - E aproxima-se dela. Sun, como não tinha certeza com o que estava a lidar, meteu-se à sua frente.  
- Se a magoas, tens que te haver comigo!  
A deusa olha para ele, e sorrindo exclama:  
- És muito corajoso e extremamente forte. Acredito que tenhas sido tu a libertar-me deste sono. Mas acalma-te que não farei mal nenhum à tua amiga... nem a ti...  
- Então que nos queres? - Perguntou Sun, armado em herói.  
- Eu quero-vos agradecer por me terem tirado daquele copo onde estava aprisionada à muito tempo.  
Sun, olhava para o cálice perplexo.  
- Como é que uma pessoa tão grande coube num cálice tão pequeno? - A deusa riu-se com vontade e explicou:  
- Foram feitiços. Há muito tempo atrás, aqui nestas mesmas montanhas vivia um feiticeiro muito poderoso, que tinha só um desejo. Ser dono do universo. E eu era a princesa do reino antigo, e era a única que conseguia escapar aos seus poderes. Todos os outros ente - queridos foram aniquilados por ele. Foi então que ele resolveu criar um feitiço para me aprisionar para sempre, de modo a que eu não pudesse interferir nos seus planos. E assim o conseguiu. Aprisionou-me na primeira coisa que ele viu. Neste caso o cálice. Não sei o que se passou a seguir, como ele foi derrotado. Não consigo ver o futuro, mas sei ver o passado.  
- Consegues ver o passado?? - Interrogou Sun.  
- Sim. - E olhou para ele. - E o teu passado é impressionante.  
- Como assim??  
- Queres que eu te diga o teu passado, Sun?  
- Bem.. eu.. ah... - E olhou para Kami. - O que achas? Achas que devemos acreditar nessa senhora?  
- Sun, ela é uma Deusa. Claro que deves confiar! - Disse ela emocionada.  
- O.k. - Disse Sun e piscando-lhe o olho, concluiu: - E... É verdade. Ela é muito mais bonita que tu!  
- O QUÊ?!!!! - Berrou Kami. Sun riu-se e olhou para a Deusa.  
  
Messya continuava a voar em direcção a Sun.  
- Sinto uma nova fonte de energia. Hmmm. - Disse ele de olhos fechados. - É uma mulher. - E abriu os olhos. Mas foi contra uma árvore. - AAAAAAAAIII!!!!  
  
- Podes mesmo dizer-me o passado?  
- Sim, se for esse o teu desejo.  
- Bem, do meu passado só quero mesmo saber sobre o meu pai. - A deusa fechou os olhos e perguntou:  
- Tens a certeza que queres saber?  
- Sim.  
- Pode ser muito mau para um jovem de 7 anos, Sun.  
- Nada é pior do que aquilo que me aconteceu até te encontrar! Diz- me! - Pediu Sun.  
- Assim o seja. - E pôs a mão no ombro de Sun. - O teu pai chama-se Gothic, mas é mais conhecido por Evil King. Ele não é deste planeta, vem doutra galáxia distante de um planeta chamado Allansia e o seu único hobbie é conquistar e devastar planetas. Veio aqui à Terra em missão de reconhecimento da Galáxia e ficou deslumbrado pela beleza da tua mãe. Pediu então ao seu exército para a procurar, e quando a encontrou o teu mestre Messya estava á espera dele para lhe salvar a vida. Mas foi impotente para ele. O teu pai é um homem muito forte, ainda mais que o feiticeiro que me aprisionou e.. vem aqui para te buscar. A tua missão, e foi a missão que Messya te incumbiu, é a de não deixar que o teu pai governe todo o universo como tem feito agora. Tu és a única esperança da terra, pois és filho dele e tens todas a suas qualidades... - A deusa chorava. Kami estava aterrorizada e tremia por todos os lados.  
Sun mantinha-se imóvel.  
- É tudo. Tenho muita pena, Sun... - Disse ela a olhar para ele. Sun, olha para a Deusa e tira a sua mão do seu ombro.  
- Eu juro... - E aperta a mão da Deusa. - Que o meu pai... VAI-MAS PAGAR!!!!!!!!!! - E explode em raiva. Tudo à volta deles estremece e começa a cair. - A MINHA MÃE NÃO MERECE ISTO!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Kami, tenta chegar-se ao pé dele mas é afastada por um raio de energia. Até a Deusa parecia surpreendida.  
- Tem uma força de vontade muito grande, dentro de ti. Agora acredito que haja esperança para o mundo em que vivemos...  
- O meu pai... O meu pai... - Disse, raivoso. - Que raio de pai é esse..? É este o significado de pai..? NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!! - E mais uma vez começa tudo a estremecer. Sun, olha para a saída e começa a voar, chorando.  
- Onde vais????? - Berrou Kami.  
- É melhor ficares aqui com a Deusa... - E saiu dali a todo o gás. - Vou à procura de novas respostas...  
  
- O meu filho sofre profundamente... - Sentiu Marge. - Que se passa?!!! Estou preocupada... FILHO!!!!  
  
- O Sun está a voar... E está a vir na minha direcção! - Exclamou Messya. E acelerou.  
  
- Não é justo... NÃO É JUSTO!!!! - Dizia Sun, desesperado. - É meu destino matar o meu pai???? Porque é que ele é o meu pai??!!! Um ditador, um diabo em pessoa!!!! E agora quer estragar a vida das pessoas que vivem no planeta que afinal me acolheram!!! NÃO O PERMITIREI!!!!!!! NUNCA!!!!! - E olha em frente. - É o meu mestre.  
- Sun... - Disse Messya. E pararam em frente um do outro.  
- RRRR... - a áurea azul aumentava de intensidade.  
- Que tens tu, pequeno! - Exclamou Messya, sorrindo.  
- Tu... Tu... Porque é que não mo disseste??  
- Como?? - Interrogou-se Messya, não percebendo o teor da conversa.  
- O meu pai é dono de quase todo o universo. Só lhe interessa matar. E mata sem dó nem piedade. E vem aqui para me buscar, e para depois acabar com o MEU PLANETA!!!  
- Mas... Mas... Como soubeste?????  
- Que te interessa? Mentiroso, aproveitaste-te de mim!!!!! - E atirou- se a ele com raiva. Tentou um soco de direita, mas Messya calmamente o interceptou. Veio logo de seguida mais uma série de golpes que Messya, sem esforço os deteve.  
- A tua raiva tolda-te todo o poder que tu tens. Tornas-te previsível! Uma presa fácil. Tens que saber dominar-te!  
- NÃO QUERO SABER!!! - E em esforço atirou uma gigantesca bola de energia.  
- Não consigo bloquear isto! - Alarmou-se Messya. E afastou-se da bola e viu-a a embater no chão e a provocar a devastação de uma grande área de mato. Mas quando olhou para Sun, só o viu a inferir um golpe na sua cara. Messya voou para trás com o impacto. - Isto vai-te acalmar! - E desaparece. Sun fica surpreendido e pára à procura deste. Este aparece à sua frente de dá-lhe um murro no estômago.  
Sun, abre a boca em pânico e dela sai saliva e um pouco de sangue. O soco foi tão forte que Sun ficava sem forças para se aguentar no ar e começou a cair. Messya, vendo apressou-se a segurá-lo.  
- Peço-te desculpa... Mas foi melhor assim. Agora vamos para o convento e começamos o treino mais cedo. E... responderei a todas as perguntas que me fizeres. - E Voltou-se para trás. - Para o convento! - E voou em sua direcção.  
  
- Ao menos podia-me ter levado a casa. - Reparou Kami.  
- O Sun tem um grande problema a resolver. E é perigoso para ti. É melhor ficares aqui.  
- Coitado do Sun. Ele estava muito ansioso por saber quem era o pai... Descobrir depois que ele é um tirano deve ser revoltante.  
- Eu imagino. - E caminham para fora da gruta. O que Kami vê, deixa-a deslumbrada. A montanha que antigamente estava rodeada de perigos e era sombrio, tornava-se num lindo campo verdeado e cheio de vida.  
- Mas... Mas...!! - Exclamou Kami.  
- Quebrou-se o feitiço. - Explicou a Deusa. - Eu era a protectora da Natureza Virgem, daí o meu nome Virgin. E, após o meu feitiço toda a área que eu protegia ficou sem vida como se de uma forma de protesto se tratasse. Isto está igual a quando o início do meu sono.  
- Mas afinal quem eliminou o feiticeiro? - Perguntou Kami. Virgin fechou os olhos e sorriu:  
- Foi o mestre do Sun. O Messya.  
- A sério? Ele é assim tão forte??  
- É o terrestre mais forte. Mas comparado com Sun e Evil King não é nada.  
- Mas o Sun só tem 7 anos!! Como é que ele pode ser mais forte que o homem que derrotou o feiticeiro???  
- A sua raça adora combater. Está no seu sangue, nos seus genes. E tem uma enorme capacidade de evolução. É por isso que o Sun, vai ser muito mais forte que o seu mestre.  
  
Sun abria os olhos e olhava à sua volta. Estava num quarto deitado numa cama.  
- Onde estou eu? - Perguntou ele, e levantou-se. - Esquisito. Não é a minha casa.  
- Estás no Convento Marcial. - Respondeu Yogi, entrando no quarto.  
- Convento?  
- Sim. Lembraste que tens de te preparar para combater a força invasora?  
- O meu pai, dizes tu. - Yogi, acena com a cabeça. - Ele vai ter o que merece... - E cerra os punhos colando-os ao outro.  
- Espero bem que sim. O mestre acha que tu és a única oportunidade. Não o desiludas. Mas eu também quero tentar comba...  
- O aluno Yogi ainda tem muito que aprender. - Respondeu Messya. - E irá aprender com o Sun.  
- Mestre.  
- Sun, o Yogi é o meu melhor aluno. Vocês os dois vão treinar juntos para depois combater o Evil King.  
- Eu estou pronto!! Quando começamos?! - Exclamou Sun. Messya e Yogi sorriram.  
- Primeiro, terás que te alimentar muito bem...  
  
- O teu avô foi quem criou o império. - Explicou Messya. - Era dono da industria naval. E começou a negociar com o chefe de Allansia, para poder Ter um cargo muito próximo do dele. O teu avô era muito ambicioso. E já tinha preparado um plano para destruir o governo. Através de informadores secretos começou a espalhar a sua palavra e a denunciar fraudes que o presidente cometera. A sua persistência foi tanta que em pouco tempo conseguiu criar um enorme força e derrubou o presidente. Mataram-no e tomaram posse de Allansia. A vida ia bem, e os lucros aumentavam, até o dia em que o teu pai tinha idade suficiente para pensar. Cego pelo poder e ganância cedo começou a planear derrubar o seu pai. O objectivo dele era governar o universo. O teu pai tem uma mente doentia. Em conjunto com os rebeldes fez a revolução, e matou o teu avô. Começou então uma nova era de terror no Universo. Com todo o seu império em cada planeta que passava, deixava atrás um rasto de sangue. Muitas galáxias já foram dizimadas. É preciso impedi-lo!  
- Ele não significa nada para mim. - Exclamou Sun. - Vamos a isso.  
  
Sun está disposto a matar o seu próprio pai para acabar com o seu reinado de terror e poder viver com a sua mãe sem perigo. Será que vai conseguir? Não percam os próximos capítulos porque eu também não. 


	8. Holocausto Episódio 8 O Treino Espiritua...

Holocausto  
8º Episódio - O treino espiritual  
  
- Liga-me para Allansia, servo. - Pediu Evil King.  
- É para já, majestade. - Mexeu em uns botões no computador e num ecrã apareceu o planeta Allansia.  
- Liga-me ao Representante que lá deixei. - No ecrã apareceu então o tal representante.  
- Bom dia, majestade. - E fez uma vénia.  
- Os meus filhos já chegaram aí?  
- Não, realeza. Eles ainda se estão a divertir por entre as galáxias que o senhor os mandou.  
- Imbecis! - Reclamou Evil King. - Só pensam em diversão. Tinham um objectivo a cumprir! Já deviam ter chegado aí à muito tempo. E tu, porque não os ordenas que regressem???  
- Mas.. Mas, majestade. Eles não me obedecem. Só fazem o que lhes apetece!  
- Estás a dizer mal dos meus filhos?? - Perguntou.  
- Não! Não! São pessoas adoráveis!! - Respondeu com medo o Representante.  
- Liga-me ao Brok. - Pediu Evil King. - E quanto a ti, verás quanto eu regressar. - E o monitor ficou preto.  
  
- Ah, ah!! - Ria-se um homem correndo atrás de uma pessoa. - Então? Foges? Eu sou mais rápido que tu! - E desaparece, e aparece à frente do homem, que se assusta e tenta parar. - Vês! Agora, boa morte! - E aponta um dedo ao homem. O homem grita. Um raio roxo começa a aparecer, mas uma interferência de rádio aparece.  
- QUE ANDAS TU A FAZER, SEU IMBECIL? - Berrou Evil King.  
- Pai! - Tremeu Brok.  
- Os teus irmãos?  
- Estão aqui comigo.  
- Vocês já deviam estar em Allansia a discutir o futuro do Planeta. Qual de vocês o de governar! Já para casa!!!  
- Mas pai, isto nem precisa de discussão. Eu governo! - Pediu Thumb.  
- Nem penses! Eu é que devo governar! - Explicou Feast.  
- Isso é que era bom! Eu!!!! - Berrou Jenister  
- Era o que faltava. Uma mulher governar!! - Gritaram os outros. E começaram todos a berrar uns com os outros.  
-CHEGA!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Gritou Evil King. Os 4 irmãos estremeceram e pararam a discussão.  
- Ide para casa e esperem por mim.  
  
Sun estava no meio de um átrio amplo e extremamente verde. Messya estava à sua frente e Yogi ao seu lado.  
- O vosso treino divide-se em duas partes. A parte espiritual e a parte física. Vamos tratar primeiro da parte mental. - Explicava Messya. - A vossa capacidade mental é fundamental num combate. Quanto maior for a vossa capacidade mental, mais facilmente se controlam, mais facilmente controlam as vossas energias e fundamentalmente mais facilmente se apercebem da força do adversário, o que vos pode antecipar algumas surpresas. - E olhou para eles. - Perceberam isto?  
- Sim. - Responderam em coro.  
- Muito bem. O primeiro exercício consiste em se concentrar numa coisa qualquer, e depois fechando os olhos tentar visualizar essa mesma coisa e nunca mais deixar de a ver. Isto permite aumentar o poder de concentração. Não se podem distrair num combate. Pode-vos ser fatal. Compreendem?  
- Sim.  
- Foquem-se em algo. - Pediu Messya.  
Sun e Yogi fecharam os olhos e Messya interrompeu.  
- Tenho uma ideia melhor. - E aproximou-se de Sun. - Fecha os teus olhos e concentra-te.  
- Porquê?  
- Tenta visualizar o Yogi. Assim que o conseguires visualizar, poderás sentir as vibrações emitidas por qualquer pessoa. Permite saber onde elas estão. O Yogi já sabe isso. Quando o conseguires, fecharam os dois os olhos e criarão um combate na vossa mente entre vocês.  
- Qual é a ideia? - Quis saber Yogi.  
- A ideia é aumentar mais facilmente a vossa capacidade mental. E despachem-se porque temos que ir para o vácuo.  
Yogi sorriu.  
- Vácuo? - Perguntou Sun. - O que é isso?  
- Não te interessa por agora. Fecha os olhos e concentra-te para começarmos o combate.  
- Está bem. - Sun fechou os olhos e tentou visualizar Yogi.  
"- Não é tão fácil como parece. - Apercebeu-se Sun. - Vá. Estou-me a dispersar. Concentra-te." Apareceu-lhe então Yogi sorrindo. Sun abriu os olhos e caiu para trás.  
- As tuas vibrações são enormes! - Exclamou Sun, surpreendido.  
- Pois. - Yogi sorriu. - Mas as tuas são o dobro das minhas...  
- A sério??? - E levantou-se. Yogi acenou com a cabeça. - Tens um enorme potencial dentro de ti. Não o desperdices. Vamos ao combate?  
- Sim! - Exclamou Sun.  
E fecharam os dois os olhos. Nas suas mentes apareceram eles próprios. Yogi estava em pose defensiva e Sun tinha as defesas baixadas. Yogi, aproveitou isso e atacou. Sun foi surpreendido e levou com o murro de Yogi no queixo. Sun chegou-se para trás e mexeu no queixo. Yogi, voltou à carga. Mas Sun desta vez estava avisado e conseguiu defender os ataques desferidos pelo seu companheiro. Yogi tentava por todos os meios arranjar uma falha na estrutura defensiva de Sun.  
"- Ele defende-se muito bem. Nem parece que nunca teve treino."  
Deu um golpe de direita com a mão seguido de um com a esquerda. Tentou com as pernas e em seguida mais socos. Sun defendia tudo, até que se afastou de Yogi. Yogi deu o último murro no ar. Sun, aproveitou para atacar. Lançou-se a Yogi, que tentou defender o ataque mas foi demasiado lento e levou um murro na cara que o fez voar. Sun não descansou e vou até à sua direcção e desferiu mais uns bons golpes com as mãos no Yogi, sem que este conseguisse esboçar uma defesa. Yogi caiu no chão e Sun, preparava-se para dar mais um golpe quando Yogi desapareceu e apareceu por detrás dele e deu um pontapé a Sun, que o fez voar e estatelar no chão. Yogi sorriu e criou uma bola de energia extremamente forte e atirou-a a Sun. Este levantou-se e quando viu a bola juntou as suas mãos e atirou também ele uma bola de fogo. As duas bolas chocaram e nenhuma ganhou vantagem. Yogi forçou um pouco mais mas foi acompanhado por Sun. A onda descaiu um pouco para o lado de Yogi, mas este recompôs-se e juntou mais uma bola à que já tinha mandado. Sun foi surpreendido e quase que se deixou perder. Perdeu o equilibro e ficou de joelhos. Mas Sun, tinha em sua vantagem mais força. Recuperou, levantou-se e desferiu um ataque feroz, lançando ainda mais energia e a onda energética caiu para o lado de Yogi. Yogi susteve a todo o custo a onda mas Sun forçou mais um pouco e Yogi não teve forças para aguentar e a onda energética envolveu-o.  
Yogi abriu os olhos e ofegou. Estava completamente suado. Sun, abriu também os olhos e riu-se.  
- EH, Eh!!! Ganhei!!!  
- Nada mau para um principiante. Compreendo porque o mestre põem tanta fé em ti! - E levantou-se. - O mestre vem aí.  
- Bom trabalho aprendizes. - Sorriu Messya. - Vamos passar à etapa seguinte. O vácuo.  
- Já mestre?? - Exclamou Yogi. Messya acenou com a cabeça.  
- O que é isso do Vácuo? - Perguntou Sun.  
- Tu verás quando chegar a tua vez. - Explicou Messya. - O Yogi vai primeiro.  
- Eu porquê?  
- O Sun, tem coisas a fazer. - Sun olhou para ele intrigado. - Vamos acompanhar o Yogi ao Vácuo.  
- Sim. - E sorriu. Dirigiram-se para a sala onde se encontrava o Vácuo.  
  
Yogi esperava as ordem de Messya para entrar no Vácuo.  
- Estou muito ansioso. Há muito tempo que quero treinar no vácuo. E agora que tenho Sun num bom rival a minha motivação ainda é maior. Tenho que encontrar o cosmos tenho que superar o estado de humano. Tenho que ficar forte para poder ajudar no combate que se avizinha.  
- Yogi. - Aproximou-se Messya. - Aquilo que tu tanto querias está prestes a acontecer. Não desperdices a oportunidade. Pode ser que tu o consigas. - E dirigiu-se à porta que dá entrada ao Vácuo.  
- O que tem aquilo de tão especial? - Perguntou Sun.  
- Nem imaginas. - Respondeu Yogi. - É um...  
- Eu trato disso Yogi. - Interrompeu Messya. - Não percas mais tempo. É - nos precioso.  
- Tem razão mestre. - E entrou no Vácuo. Mal entrou nele, a porta fechou-se e deixou de se poder mover. - Estranho... É como não me sentisse. Não sinto o meu corpo nem a minha respiração. Mas a minha mente está mais pesada que nunca. È como só existisse em espírito...  
  
- Então, que vou eu fazer? - Perguntou Sun. Messya sorriu.  
- Um pequeno treino, também espiritual. E depois vais ter com a tua mãe.  
- A minha mãe? A sério??????!  
- Sim. Mas agora escuta-me. - Pediu Messya. - Cria uma bola de energia.  
- Um bola?  
- Sim.  
- Está bem. - Levantou o braço direito e criou a bola. - E agora?  
- Consegues sentir a tua energia? - Perguntou Messya.  
- Como é que eu sinto a minha energia?  
- Não sentes dentro de ti, uma sensação de força. Parece que tens outro espirito dentro de ti?  
- Ah, isso. Bem isso sempre senti. Mas nunca pensei que fosse da minha energia.  
- Mas é.  
- Bem então já sei porque é que um dia eu estava na casa de banho e as minhas necessidades não saíam e eu fiz força e a casa de banho acabou por ir toda a baixo... Eh, Eh! - Sorriu Sun.  
Messya olhava para ele incrédulo.  
- Deve ser isso... Mas pronto. O que eu quero agora é que tu libertes essa tua energia.  
- Como?  
- Da mesma forma que fizeste na tua casa de banho.  
- Ah, ok. É fácil. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Começou Sun. A áurea azul à volta de Sun apareceu e ficava cada vez mais intensa.  
- Quando chegares ao teu máximo quero que tu consigas dominar essa energia. De esse modo, ficarás habilitado a controlar a tua energia no combate e a gastar só a necessária.  
- AHHHHHHH!!! - O átrio começava a tremer. O chão começava a abrir buracos e tudo que estava de pá começava a tremer também.  
- Impressionante...  
O espectáculo continuava. O chão à volta de Sun, eleva-se e quando algum raio de energia os atingia estes desfaziam-se. Isto continuou até que Sun exclamou:  
- Acho que estou no máximo!!!  
- Controla! Controla! - Sun tentava mas a sua energia parecia fugir- lhe.  
- Não consigo. Está a fugir. Custa muito. Estou a ficar super fraco.  
- Fá-la subir um pouco... - Sun obedeceu. A sua áurea subiu de intensidade outra vez.  
- Boa. Agora fá-la descer.  
- Rápido. Ainda vou morrer... - Sun, obedeceu mais uma vez e a sua áurea diminuiu significativamente.  
- Boa. Agora pára. Desliga. - Pediu Messya, sorrindo. Sun, alongou os braços e a ficou de joelhos com as mãos no chão a ofegar.  
- Parece que esgotei o meu corpo...  
- Parabéns. Conseguiste controlar a tua energia. A força mental é que comanda. Se eu te mandasse elevar as tuas vibrações e não conseguisses algo estava a bloquear o teu processo mental e isso em combate é muito perigoso. Tens de ter sempre a tua cabeça limpa.  
- Então consegui... - E tentou-se levantar.  
- Agora vais descansar um pouco e em seguida partiremos para a casa da tua mãe.  
- Sim. - Concordou Sun.  
  
Mais uma etapa ultrapassada por Sun. O seu treino está agora a entrar numa fase crucial. Mas será que vai estar pronto a tempo? Por isso não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não. 


	9. Holocausto Episódio 9 O Vácuo

Holocausto  
9º Episódio - O Vácuo  
  
Sun acordava. Abriu os olhos e assustou-se porque mesmo ao pé dele estavam dois monges de cabeça rapada.  
- Bom dia, jovem aprendiz. - Cumprimentou um.  
- Quem são vocês? Onde está o mestre? Que fazem aqui?? - Exclamou Sun, levantando-se da cama e fazendo gestos de karaté.  
- Somos monges marciais. - Esclareceu o outro.  
- Monges marciais? - Interrogou-se Sun. - Vêm de Marte é isso? Sim, realmente a falta de cabelo esclarece tudo...  
Os monges baixaram as sobrancelhas, tipo ofendidos.  
- A falta de cabelo é a norma do convento... Rapámo-lo quando entramos aqui e nunca mais o deixamos crescer.  
O estômago de Sun deu horas de comer.  
- Desculpem!! - Disse ele, embaraçado. - Mas eu estou cheio de fome...  
  
Sun comia a toda a força. Metia pedaços enormes de comida na boca, engolia-os e bebia água logo de seguida. E repetia o mesmo ritual até ao fim dos condimentos.  
- Ah! Estou cheio! - Disse ele esticando os braços.  
- Cheias estão as coelhas, Eh, Eh! - Riu-se um dos monges da sua própria piada.  
- Por acaso a minha mãe tem lá dois e são muito magrinhos... - Disse Sun. O monge parou de se rir e olhou intrigado para ele.  
- Espero que o almoço te tenha agradado, pequeno. - Sorriu Messya. Sun olhou para ele e respondeu:  
- Sim, estava muito bom.  
- Vejo que já viste os teus dois ajudantes para os teus próximos exercícios.  
- Próximo exercício? Qual é?  
- Consiste em apurares as tuas técnicas de combate. A parte física. Fazemos isto primeiro e depois vais para o vácuo. Não podemos perder tempo, por isso não podemos esperar o que o Yogi saia de lá. Mas antes de tudo vamos visitar a tua mãe.  
- Yupi!!! - Riu-se Sun.  
  
No vácuo com Yogi:  
- Algo está mal. A minha mente pesa cada vez mais... Cada vez consigo respirar menos... Não sei se vou conseguir aguentar... Mas tenho que encontrar a minha força vital. Onde está ela localizada...  
  
- Estou muito surpreendido contigo, Sun. - Disse Messya enquanto voavam em direcção a casa de Sun.  
- Porquê?  
- Porque pensei que te tivesse que ensinar a voar e a criar as ondas energéticas.  
- Por acaso, aconteceu tudo por acaso. Fez-me bem o treino no bosque. Houve um dia em que eu ia caindo de um precipício a fugir de dinossauro e sem querer criei uma bola de energia e dirigi-a para o chão e isso impulsionou-me para cima. E quanto o meu espanto quando reparei que estava a pairar no ar. Foi aí que me apercebi que podia controlar isso.  
- Tu tens tudo para seres um campeão. Não te encantes com isso. Podes ficar demasiado orgulhoso e isso cegar-te.  
- O meu único desejo é voltar a viver em paz com a minha mãe. - E desceram em direcção ao portão de casa.  
Um cão a ladrar ouviu-se logo que Sun o abriu.  
- Putshi!! - Exclamou ele quando o viu. Correu para ele e pegou nele. O cão lambeu-o todo e Sun riu-se. Marge, alertada pelo barulho do cão apareceu a correr e mal viu Sun, as lágrimas vieram-lhe ao olhos e correu para ele.  
- Meu filho! Meu querido filho!! - Dizia ele enquanto o abraçava e chorava.  
  
Marge andava toda contente em volta da cozinha a preparar algo para eles comerem.  
- O tu mestre ensinou-me a sentir as tuas vibrações. - Disse ela.  
- Sim. Também mo ensinou. - Disse Sun. - Eu aprendi a voar e a criar ondas energéticas. A seguir vou aperfeiçoar a minha técnica de combate e depois vou para o vácuo. Não faço a mínima do que seja, mas não me interessa. Tenho que estar preparado para defender a minha família e todo o planeta do meu.. próprio pai. - Marge deixa cair os pratos e olha para Messya que acenou com a cabeça.  
- Peço desculpa... Peço desculpa, Sun... Mas era tudo muito doloroso para mim e eu achei que tu eras muito pequeno para te contar...  
- Deixa lá... - Respondeu Sun. - O meu pai não me diz nada. É como um bandido para mim. Tu és o meu pai e a minha mãe e isso chega-me. Farei tudo para te proteger. - E abraçou a sua mãe.  
- Ainda bem que não sais ao teu maldito pai... - Disse Marge. - Tenho que te cortar esse cabelo! Olha que grande!!!  
- Eh, Eh, Eh!!! - Riu-se Sun.  
  
- A MINHA COROA!! AI!!! AI!!! - Gritou Evil King olhando para a sua coroa. Os seus subordinados correram para o acudir.  
- Majestade! - Exclamou o Coronel.  
- Quem é que se esqueceu de limpar a minha coroa?!!  
- Ah.. a... - Gemeu o Coronel.  
- És tu o culpado??? - E levantou-se. - Está a perder o brilho por tua causa!!!  
- Mas.. Ma.. - Os olhos de Evil King brilharam intensamente e o Coronel rebentou.  
- Tu! - E olhou para um jovem que lhe fez uma vénia. - És coronel e tens que limpar a minha coroa todos os dias!!!  
- Será uma honra!!  
- Ouviste???  
- Sim. - E pôs-se em continência. Evil King afastou-se e foi para a sua sala particular.  
- Majestade está muito nervosa. - Disse o seu braço direito.  
- Orion, tenho tido maus pensamentos.  
- Porquê, Majestade?  
- Penso que a nossa missão não vai decorrer como o previsto...  
Sun aparecia com o cabelo mais curto.  
- Bem, temos que ir mãe.  
- Já?  
- Sim. Não posso perder tempo. O inimigo aproxima-se.  
- Vens? - Perguntou Messya.  
- Daqui a dois dias estarei lá para te acompanhar, filho. Ainda tenho que fazer umas coisas aqui...  
- Então encontramo-nos no convento. - Disse Sun começando a voar. - Até depois de amanhã!  
- Sim! Adeus querido! Voltarei a estar contigo em breve.  
  
Sun e Messya chegavam ao convento e depressa viram que algo se passava.  
- Mestre! Mestre! - Dizia um monge. - O Yogi já saiu do Vácuo. Estava quase morto!!!! Venha, rápido!  
- O QUÊ?? - E correram para o quarto onde estava Yogi. Yogi estava deitado numa cama coberto de ligaduras.  
- Yogi!! - Disse Messya.  
- Mestre... - Respondeu ele, a custo. - Eu não estava preparado.. Peço desculpa se o obriguei a pôr-me lá...  
- Mas o que te aconteceu??  
- O meu cosmo. Eu encontrei-o e tentei controlá-lo mas não o consegui, e quando me apercebi que também não o conseguia fazer aparecer e desaparecer foi tarde de mais... O meu corpo entrou em estado de ebulição.... E ficou todo queimado.......  
Messya e Sun ficaram em choque.  
"Será que vele mesmo a pena pôr lá o Sun? Afinal ele é inexperiente... E podia continuar o treino aqui fora. Mesmo assim era o que tinha mais hipóteses..."  
- O que é isso do Vácuo????? - Interrompeu Sun. - Ainda ninguém me explicou isso.  
Messya olhou para ele e respondeu.  
- Todos os seres vivos têm dentro de si, uma fonte de energia chamada Força Vital. Ou Cosmos. Aquela sala foi feita, diz-se por Deus. É o único sítio onde terás a paz para te poderes concentrar na tua mente e procurar o Cosmos. Uma vez encontrado o Cosmos e quem o conseguir controlar a sua força aumentará em todos os aspectos. E além disso perceberás melhor o teu corpo.  
- Então eu quero ir para lá!! - Respondeu Sun.  
- Tens a certeza? Quem não o conseguir controlar pode ficar como o Yogi....  
- Eu sei... Mas é a única maneira de eu ficar mais forte e poder lutar com o meu pai. É a única hipótese de vencermos. Eu encontrá-lo-ei e irei controlá-lo.  
Messya pensou e disse:  
- Tens a certeza que queres fazer isso?  
- Sim.  
- Muito bem. Vamos então.  
- Sun... - Chamou Yogi. - Encontra o Cosmos por mim... Pode ser??  
- Claro! - E deu-lhe o polegar. Messya e Sun saíram do quarto e dirigiram-se para o Vácuo.  
- Lembra-te que mal entrares lá não te poderás mexer e mal conseguirás respirar. Tens que te concentrar. Tens de visualizar o teu corpo e sentir a sua energia e tentar perceber de onde ela vem. Será aí que encontrarás o Cosmos. - Abriu a porta e Sun entrou.  
- Estranho. A minha cabeça começa a pesar.  
- Pois, Essa é uma das dificuldades... - E fecha a porta.  
  
Sun entrou no Vácuo. Segundo ele é a única maneira de conseguir vencer o seu pai. Mas será que Sun vai superar mais esta prova? Por isso não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não. 


	10. Holocausto Episódio 10 Treina Sun! O te...

Holocausto Episódio 10  
Treina-te bem Sun! O teu pai aproxima-se  
  
Sun entrou no vácuo a assustou-se. Não conseguia ver nada, e não se conseguia mexer. A sua cabeça pesava muito mais. A sua respiração era esforçada e cansativa. - Vou enlouquecer aqui dentro... - E fechou os olhos. E pensou - Fecha os olhos, vê-te a ti mesmo... - E assim aconteceu. Fechou os olhos e na sua mente começava a aparecer a sua imagem. - Óptimo já está. Agora tenho que me concentrar o mais que poder e conseguir ouvir a minha própria pulsação.  
  
Cá fora, Messya caminhava para o seu quarto. Mas olhou para a sala onde se vigiava o espaço, e dirigiu-se para lá.  
- Novidades? - Perguntou ele olhando para o radar.  
- Não, senhor. - Responde um monge. - A nave aproxima-se e chegará  
aqui, no tempo previsto. - Óptimo... - E olhou para fora. - Ao fim de meio ano tiro-te daí, miúdo. E então estarás muito mais forte física e psicologicamente. E então poderei ensinar-te o que me resta.  
  
No vácuo, Sun continuava de olhos fechados e respirava lentamente e de forma regular.  
- Se consigo ouvir e sentir a minha pulsação, como se a tivesse a tocar, poderei sentir a circulação do sangue e tudo o resto. E a partir daí encontrarei o cosmos. - Sun cerra mais os olhos. Começa então a aparecer o interior do corpo do Sun e vê-se a "câmara" a descer pela traqueia e a aproximar-se do coração. Na imagem fixa só ele e começava-se a ouvir os batimentos. A "câmara" volta para fora do corpo e roda à volta de Sun. Começa-se a ouvir os batimentos e a circulação sanguínea. - Boa! Consegui. Agora encontrar o meu cosmos...  
  
Messya estava no quarto de Yogi, sentado numa cadeira.  
- Então, mestre? - Perguntou Yogi. - Será que ainda posso ajudar?  
- Meu caro Yogi, o melhor para ti, neste momento será ficares em repouso total. O cosmos quase que te tirou a vida. Se te queres entreter, entretém a tua mente. Concentra-te na tua mente e tenta levitar o maior peso possível. Uma boa força psíquica conduz a uma boa utilização do corpo e força num combate.  
- Será que ainda vos vou ajudar na luta pela sobrevivência?  
- Não te preocupes com isso, agora. Faz o que eu te digo. Exercita a tua mente. Até porque a nossa única esperança está no Sun.  
- Mestre, como pode por tanta confiança num jovem?? O mestre é mais velho, o humano mais forte e além disso tem a experiência. Um erro pode-nos custar muito caro...  
- Compreendo a teu medo. - E levanta-se. - Mas tu não compreendes o poder que o Sun tem. A sua raça é a milhas a mais forte raça do universo. Adoram combater. A sua constituição física e psicológica é impressionante. - Vira-se para Yogi e exclama. - Existe até quem diga que os seus limites estão aquém da nossa imaginação.  
  
Passaram-se 3 meses. Sun continua a treinar no vácuo.  
Toda a terra do convento está a tremer. As árvores abanam-se todas e do chão começam a levitar pedras.  
- Meu Deus!!! - Exclamou Messya. - É o Sun!!! - Dizia ele, orgulhoso. - A sua energia até aqui se sente. Finalmente teremos alguém à altura do Evil King. - Yogi que estava ao seu lado sorria.  
- O mestre tem sempre razão. - O céu começava a escurecer. O vento passava cada vez mais depressa. Um monge que não estava prevenido, levantou voo.  
- ELE VÊM AÍ! ELE VÊM AÍ!! - Exclamava ele, enquanto se agarrava numa árvore. - Vêm ai o castigo pelos nossos pecados!! Deuuuuuusssssss!! - Exclamou ele voando.  
- Ele não pára???? - Pensou Yogi, tentando-se segurar.  
  
No vácuo. Sun está envolto em raios electrificados e de uma áurea vermelha. As veias notam-se. Concentração... Concentração...  
  
- De volta ao treino, Yogi. - Pediu Messya. Yogi olhou para o mestre e acenou com a cabeça. Em seguida, pôs-se em posição de ataque.  
Messya ficou surpreendido.  
- Estás muito agressivo. - E sorriu maliciosamente.  
- Se calhar é a única maneira de evitar os teus golpes. Atacar!!!! - E atirou-se ao mestre. Tentou com o punho direito. Messya bloqueou-o facilmente. Depois com o esquerdo. Nada. Com a perna direita. Nada também. Afastou-se de Messya e levantou voo. Messya olhou para ele e voou também. E continuaram o combate. Yogi atacava com toda a sua força e Messya esquivava- se facilmente. Foi então que decidiu atacar. Cerrou o punho e quando Yogi se preparava para dar um golpe de direita com a mão, levou ele com um murro no estômago. Yogi agarra-se à barriga e Messya berra:  
- SEM DOR!! SEM DOR!!!!! Concentra-te no combate. Se ficas assim com um murro, perderás toda a tua vantagem!!!! Será a tua morte!!! - E desaparece e aparece atrás dele. - Defesas!!! - Yogi cerra os olhos e desaparece e volta a aparecer um pouco mais ao longe e vira-se para o mestre. Messya voa atras dele e Yogi voa atras de Messya.  
Ouve então, um choque de titãs.  
BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Yogi cai no chão e olha para cima. Vê Messya e esquiva-se do seu ataque por pouco. Salta para trás ao mesmo tempo que Messya choca com toda a força no chão. Yogi baixa as defesas e sorri. - Nunca baixes as defesas. - Disse Messya, atrás dele. Yogi olha para trás assustado. Messya sorri e exclama: - Chega de treino por hoje. O teu único problema é falta de concentração. Tu tens qualidades. - Não tantas quanto desejava Ter. - Disse Yogi, baixando a cabeça. - Tu és jovem ainda. Além disso és um humano. Não te podes comparar com o Sun. - E pôs o seu braço a volta do ombro dele. - Além disso ainda tens 9 meses para ficares mais forte. Amanhã é outro dia. Um verdadeiro campeão nunca desiste.  
  
Mais três meses passaram. Tudo corria como o previsto. Yogi e Messya continuavam o treino e do convento original pouco restava. Estava em ruínas. BOOOM. BOOOM. BOOOM. - Espero que o Mestre tenha seguro... - Disse um monge. Nesse momento um raio de energia cai mesmo ao pé dele e ele voa e vai contra uma árvore. - Ai, ai... Será que o meu cobre isto...  
  
No vácuo Sun continuava o seu treino especial. - Consigo sentir as vibrações do mestre e do Yogi. Estão a treinar. Estão a combater um com o outro. O mestre tem vantagem... Mas o Yogi evoluiu muito. Estranho começo a sentir outra fonte de energia.... - E começa a tremer. - Faz-me doer a cabeça. O que será? Concentra-te, Sun.  
  
Messya ia a dar um golpe e de repente parou. - Também sentiu, Mestre???? - Perguntou Yogi, arfando. - Impossível.... Não pode ser.... - Estremeceu Messya. - O que se passa, mestre? - Messya olhou para o aluno e disse - Concentra- te e verás que as vibrações que tu sentes são completamente diferentes das que costumas sentir. Faz-nos doer a cabeça. São vibrações maléficas. - Sim, eu sinto.... Não pode ser, mestre. Ainda faltam 6 meses... - Não, Yogi. Eu conheço estas vibrações. Nunca as esquecerei. São dolorosas demais. - E foi a correr para a sala do radar, seguido por Yogi - Ele conseguiu antecipar a sua chegada!!! - Quanto tempo temos, Buchy??? - Perguntou Yogi a outro monge. O monge tremia por todos os lados. - Ah.. Ah... 2 horas senhor... - Messya e Yogi estremeceram. - DUAS HORAS??? - Berrou Messya. - Como é que nos enganamos assim nos cálculos. - Ainda não tenho resposta para isso, Mestre...  
Messya olhou para o Vácuo.  
- Temos que ganhar tempo... O Sun ainda não está pronto. Yogi, vamos Ter que fazer frente ao Evil King até o Sun estiver pronto.  
- Sim! - Exclamou Yogi.  
- Não temos tempo a perder. Aliás estamos muito atrasados. - E começa a voar.  
- Oh, oh, oh! - Exclamou Evil King. - Planeta Terra. Em breve o universo será meu.  
- E todos nós gostaremos de vos ver a reinar. - Disse Orion, ajoelhando-se.  
- Preparar para a entrada na atmosfera. - Gritou um soldado.  
A nave espacial estrava na atmosfera e reduzia a sua altitude.  
- Não mudou em nada, desde a última visita... Que infantis... - Gracejou Evil King.  
A nave pousava no chão, destruindo montes e pequenas montanhas que por ali se encontravam.  
  
- Ele chegou. - Disse Yogi, voando a alta velocidade.  
- E não veio sozinho... - Completou Messya. - Ele não deve querer só o Sun...  
  
O maldito dia, chegou antecipadamente. Evil King chegou e pelos vistos não vem só pelo seu filho. Quais serão as suas ideias? O que quererá ele? Não percam o próximo episódio. 


	11. Holocausto Episódio 11 Destruição Maciç...

Holocausto  
Episódio 11 - Destruição Maciça  
  
- Ah... - Suspirou Evil King, enquanto pousava no terreno terráqueo - Este ar puro mete-me nojo. - E olha para as árvores e montes. - Tão monte, tanta coisa verde. - Levanta a mão e lança uma bola energética, que destroi uma boa parte do monte. - Assim está bem melhor. - Existem duas forças que se dirigem para aqui, majestade. - Alertou Orion.  
- Eu sei, Orion. - E olha para o céu. - E um deles é o lastimável Messya. Esse sujeito nunca desiste. Tem esperança em vencer-me.  
- Um combate dava jeito. - Explicou Orion.  
- Sim, mas não estou interessado nisso agora. - E olha para dentro da nave. - Os meus soldados devem-se preparar para atacar este planeta.  
- Sim, realeza. - Faz uma vénia e retira-se.  
- Espera, não vás. - Interrompeu o rei. - É estranho, não sinto as vibrações do meu filho. Vou Ter que o procurar. Enquanto isso faz uma visitar aos "convidados".  
- Com todo o prazer. - Sorri e levanta voo.  
Evil King vê o seu braço direito partir e olha o horizonte.  
- 25km sudoeste. Ainda me lembro. - E parte para essa direcção.  
  
- Algo se dirige para aqui. - Notou Messya.  
- Será Evil King? - Perguntou Yogi. - Não. As suas vibrações são mais fracas. Além disso, Evil King não seria tão burro e atacar-nos logo.  
  
No vácuo: - Duas forças brutais... Quem serão?? - Pensou Sun. - Uma dirige-se para o sítio onde se encontrão o Mestre e o Yogi. A outra dirige-se para sudoeste. Tenho cada vez mais dificuldade em sentir essas vibrações. E que vibrações. O Mestre comparado com aquilo é um bebé... Será o meu pai?? Aguentem-se... Estou quase a sair daqui.  
  
- Prepara-te. - Pediu Messya. - Vem aí alguém. - Sim. - Disse Yogi olhando em frente compenetrado. - Vejo ali algo. Messya pára e Yogi também. Nesse momento Orion chega.  
- Boa tarde, companheiros. - Orion... - Estremeceu Messya. - Sim sou eu. Cada vez mais bonito, cada vez mais forte. As allansianas adoram-me. - Duvido... - Respondeu Messya. - A serio... Ai... Eu sou assim, que se há - de fazer? Charmoso e apetitoso. - Não passas de um palhaço. - Respondeu Messya. - Bem... que humor... - Afinal o que queres?? - Perguntou Yogi. Orion olhou-o com desprezo. - Que se passa velhote? Não podes sair à rua sem o guarda costas? - Vê lá como falas, Camarinha!! Esse velhote era capaz de te dar cabo do couro. Mas não é ele que te interessa. Se queres combater, combates comigo! - Que pena. Vim aqui com esperança de realizar um bom combate e não me sai mais do que um mero patinho feio. - O QUÊ??? - Disse Yogi, ficando com os nervos a flor da pele. - Não te fies na aparência. - Disse Messya. - Muita coisa mudou nestes 8 anos. Onde está o teu Superior? - Está a tratar de coisas importantes. Nada te diz respeito. - Mestre, vá atrás dele. Deixe este comigo. - Messya olha para ele e sorri. - Conto contigo. Lembra-te.. Concentração. - E prepara-se para voar. - Então? Já acabaram com a conversa? - E olha para Messya. - Ei, onde vais?  
- Ele não te diz respeito. - Interrompeu Yogi. - A tua luta é comigo.  
- Orion olha para ele e sorri. - Sim... Ao menos dará para aquecer. - E avança para Yogi que se põem em posição de defesa. - Isso não te servirá de nada. - Avisou Orion. Messya avançou em direcção a Evil King. - Agora nós os dois!! - Gritou Yogi, atirando-se a Orion, que por sua vez se lança a Yogi. Chocam um com o outro, criando um enorme estrondo..  
  
- Começou um combate... bastante violento. - Disse Sun. - Alguém vai sair magoado. Além disso uma força dirigi-se sudoeste e outra segue-a . Mal as consigo sentir daqui de dentro. Meu..... Só espero que eles se estejam a dar bem. - Tudo à sua volta era raios energéticos.  
  
- YAAA!!! - Berrou Yogi, desferindo um murro de direita atingindo Orion na cara. Este não se inibiu e retribuiu o gesto atingindo Yogi na face esquerda. E continuavam naquilo. Um ataca com um golpe certeiro e o outro respondia na mesma moeda, até que Orion se afastou de Yogi e desapareceu.  
- Ahrr... - Yogi olhou para todos os lados à sua procura.  
- Aqui!! - Exclamou Orion aparecendo, por cima dele. Yogi olha mas não teve tempo de reacção. Orion deu um grande murro com as duas mãos na cabeça do Yogi que cai no chão, abrindo um buraco enorme e largando uma enorme quantidade de poeira.  
Do meio dessa poeira uma luz azul clara começou a aparecer.  
- Que diabo?? - Perguntou Orion.  
- RAIO DE LUZ!!!!!!!! - Gritou Yogi. E do meio dessa poeira saiu um onda energética extremamente grande a alta velocidade em direcção a Orion.  
- Sim senhor, uma boa surpresa. - Sorriu Orion. - Mas nada de MAIS!!!! AHHH!! - Estende a mão direita agarrando o pulso com a mão esquerda e lança a sua bola energética roxa.  
As duas bolas aproximavam-se cada vez mais. Cada vez mais... Até que colidiram, ouvindo-se uma explosão.  
- Não vais aguentar muito tempo! - Exclamou Orion.  
- Vou aguentar o tempo que for preciso para te ganhar!!!!! - Respondeu Yogi. E largou mais energia.  
- Uouhh. - Exclamou Orion. - Calma, rapaz. He, He...  
- Não vou conseguir aguentar muito mais. - Disse Yogi, recuando dois passos.  
- Que se passa?? - Perguntou Orion. - Estás a ficar fraco?? O que te levou a pensar que me conseguias vencer?? AHHHH - E a sua bola ganhou mais força e avançou sobre Yogi.  
- NÃO!!! - Gritou ele, no momento em que a bola o cobriu e rebentou no terreno.  
BOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais uma nuvem de poeira que se levantou. Orion sorriu e desceu até ao chão.  
- Terráqueo inútil.  
- Será???? - Perguntou, ironicamente Yogi atrás dele. Orion olha para ele surpreendido e Yogi aproveita e dá-lhe um forte murro que o fez voar e embater num monte com toda a violência. - Nunca baixes as defesas. Foi o meu mestre que me ensinou....  
A terra começou a tremer.  
- AHHHHH!!!! - Gritou Orion no meio do monte. Seguiu-se uma explosão que fez voar calhaus e mais poeira. De seguida subiu para o ar. - Já estou farto desta brincadeira. - Exclamou ele, sangrando pela boca. Nesse momento, afasta as pernas e faz força com todo o seu corpo.  
- Que está ele a tramar? - Disse Yogi. Mas enquanto disse isso, Orion desapareceu do sitio onde estava e apareceu mesmo à frente dele. - Mas... - E não teve tempo para mais nada. Orion começou a desferir um furioso ataque. Com o punho direito. Depois com o esquerdo. Com a perna direita. De seguida com a esquerda. E repetia os movimentos acertando sem piedade na face e na barriga de Yogi. Por fim deu um super pontapé no pescoço deste que o fez voar quase inanimado e cair no chão sendo arrastado apenas com a força do golpe.  
- E agora... - Levantou voo e estendeu as mãos. - O golpe final!!! - E das suas mãos saíram duas enormes bolas de fogo em direcção a Yogi. Não havia nada a fazer. As bolas de energia atingiram Yogi.  
  
- Mas que se passa?? - Exclamou Sun. - Existe uma força a desvanecer. E não é a má... YOGI!!!!!!!! - Foi nesse momento que Sun explodiu. Cá fora no convento, a terra começou a tremer e os monges vieram ver o que se passava. Passado 2 segundos dá-se uma explosão e vê-se Sun a sair dali a correr.  
- Menino!! Menino!! - Chamou um monge. Sun ia a correr e olhou para trás.  
- Depois!!! Yogi precisa de ajuda!!!  
- Tome isto ao menos. - Tentou outro monge, mostrando uma pastilha.  
- O que é isso?  
- Pastilha curadora. - E atira- a.  
- Obrigado. - E desaparece a voar.  
  
- Aquele palerma, teima em seguir-me... - Exclamou Evil King. - Vou andar mais depressa. Não me apanharás, ah, ah. - E acelerou o passo.  
  
- A energia do Yogi é quase nula... - Pensou Messya, parando de voar. - Ele está em maus lençóis... É melhor ir ajudá-lo... - Foi então que sentiu as vibrações de Sun. - Sun... Ele saiu do vácuo. De certeza que irá socorrer o Yogi. - E começa a voar em perseguição a Evil King.  
  
- Ah... Lar doce Lar. Ah, Ah... - Exclamou Evil King, em frente à casa de Marge. - Chegou o momento. - E atira-se contra a casa. Marge que estava lá dentro é surpreendida pela "explosão". - Sentiste a minha falta, querida?? - Perguntou ele, quando a viu.  
  
O cerco aperta-se para os nossos heróis. Yogi está inanimado, Messya atrasado e Evil King em frente a Marge. O que lhe irá acontecer? E Sun? Conseguirá salvar toda esta situação? Por isso não percam o próximo episódio porque eu também não. 


	12. Holocausto Episódio 12 Força Sobrenatur...

Holocausto  
Episódio 12 - Força Sobrenatural  
  
- Tu... - Estremeceu Marge.  
- Sim eu! - E avançou.  
- Afasta-te!! Afasta-te!! Deixa-me em paz. - Pediu ela, a chorar.  
- Porque choras?? Pensei que gostasses de me ver...  
- Quem quer ver a pessoa que tornou a minha vida num inferno??? - E tenta fugir. Evil impede-a.  
- É assim que me recebes?? - Gritou ele. - Se o planeta está como está, se tu ainda estás viva é por minha causa!!!! E por causa do meu filho!! - Atira-a para o chão. - Onde está ele? Venho-o buscar.  
- Nunca to direi... - Exclamou ela no chão.  
  
- Este combate demorou demasiado tempo. - Disse Orion, caminhando em direcção a Yogi. - Mas realmente ainda deu para aquecer.  
- O combate ainda não está terminado... - Gemeu Yogi, tossindo. - Cof, Cof...  
Orion olha para ele surpreendido.  
- Ainda não te chegou? Nem te consegues pôr em pé. Não sejas ridículo.  
- Enquanto este corpo respirar... Não desistirei da luta... Mesmo que saiba que não irei vencer... Lutarei nem que seja pela minha honra...  
- Que honra tens tu??? - Perguntou Orion. - Tu não percebes nada sobre a honra. Mas terei prazer em to dizer... Serão as últimas palavras que ouvirás... Mas...?????? - Orion, pressentiu uma força. - Que raio?? - E olhou para o céu.  
- Não sabes quem é?? - Perguntou Yogi, tentando-se levantar.  
- Que força extraordinária.... - E corre para Yogi, agarrando pelo colarinho. - Quem é? Quem é??  
- É aquele que o teu Rei tanto procura... - Orion fica chocado.  
"- Impossível!!! - E olha para o céu, outra vez - Como é que um rapaz com a idade dele pode libertar tal força????"  
- Tu mentes!!!! - Berrou Orion, desesperado.  
- Vê por ti mesmo. - Exclamou, quase desfalecido.  
Orion olha para cima, e vê que está lá alguém. Esse alguém desce e exclama:  
- Já te divertiste o suficiente?? - Perguntou Sun.  
  
- Como te atré... - Ia dizendo Evil King, até que sentir as vibrações do Sun. - Mas....????? Como é que um planeta como este pode Ter pessoas com este poder??  
- Só pode ser pessoas que vieram doutro planeta... - Explicou Marge, soltando-se das mãos do monstro. - Ou então... filho de alguém doutro planeta...  
Evil King ouve aquilo e entra em estado de êxtase.  
- O meu filho!!! É o meu filho!! - Exclamou ele. - Formidável!!! Ah, Ah!!! Tão pequeno e tanto poder!!! O universo vai ser meu num instante!!  
- Não contes com isso!!!! - Sorriu Marge. - Todos estes anos viveu comigo... Todos estes anos teve uma costela terrestre. Ele cresceu sem o teu ódio. Sem a tua ganância!!! Vais Ter uma desilusão, quando te disser que antes de destruíres este planeta.. terás que o vencer...  
- O QUE ESTÁS A DIZER????? - E agarra Marge pelo pescoço.  
- Mata-me!! Mata-me, se quiseres... Mas só realçarás a toda a sua ira que ele tem por ti. Fá-lo-á mais forte...  
- Não!!! Não!!! - Berrou Evil King, apertando com mais força o pescoço.  
- Larga-a!!! - Exclamou uma voz ao longe. Evil King larga-a sem saber porquê e olha para trás.  
À sua frente estavam dois homens bem constituídos.  
  
- Pareces surpreendido. - Disse Sun, caminhando para ao pé de Yogi.  
- Nem por isso... - Disse Orion, observando-o. - Também vens combater? Olha o estado do teu amigo.  
- Não te preocupes, não vou combater. É inútil. Não duravas 1 minuto. - Continuou Sun, chegando-se ao pé de Yogi.  
- O que estás a dizer, puto????? - Disse Orion, indignado. - Se não fosses filho da minha Majestade, desfazia-te com as minhas próprias mãos.  
Sun, agacha-se e olha para ele.  
- Então porque não tentas? De qualquer maneira o meu pai não se preocupa comigo. Deves estar à vontade para me matar. - E pega em Yogi. - Come isto. - E dá-lhe metade da pastilha. Yogi come-a e sente-se rejuvenescido.  
- Mas???? - Exclamou Orion. - Nem pensar!!! Como é que isso foi possível?  
- Isso não interessa. - Disse Sun caminhando para ele. - Então queres ou não tentar?  
Orion fervia de raiva.  
- Não me tentes rapaz... Olha bem para o que aconteceu ao amigo!! - Disse ele cerrando os punhos.  
  
- Quem são vocês?? - Perguntou Evil King. - Exijo uma resposta.  
- Terás uma quando acabarmos contigo, monstro. - Respondeu um. Evil King ficou ofendido.  
- Como te atreves a falar nesse tom comigo!!! Sabes quem eu sou???  
- Sabemos muito bem quem tu és, que raça és, do que estás à procura... - Respondeu o outro. Mas isso não nos interessa. Tu vais morrer. - E fez o gesto do polegar para baixo.  
Evil King cerrou os punhos e preparava-se para atacar.  
- Não tão depressa, grandalhão... - Interrompeu o primeiro. - Lutaremos noutro local sem gente por perto.  
- Tu não me dás ordens!! - E atirou um raio fraco, pensando que era suficiente. Mas o primeiro rapaz bloqueia-o facilmente. Evil King fica intrigado. - De acordo.  
Os dois homens levantam voo e Evil King segue-os, mas sem antes de virar para a Marge e dizer:  
- Estarei de volta... - E voou.  
  
- RRRR... RRRR... - Orion estava indeciso. - Se eu o ataco, Evil King pode-me matar... Mas este puto já me está a meter impressão...  
- Yogi, faz-me um favor. - Disse Sun, virando-se para ele. - Vai à Floresta Virgem e leva a Deusa e a Kami para outro lugar. Isto pode ficar sério. O perigo real não é este fantoche. É o meu pai.  
- Mas, Sun...  
- Por favor. TU não fazes nada aqui. Isto não demora nada.  
- O QUE ESTÁS A DIZER???? - Orion ficava furioso. - Já vais ver! - Começa a ficar envolto numa áurea vermelha.  
- Finalmente te decidiste. - Sun, fica em posição de defesa. Yogi levanta voo.  
- AHHHHHH!!! - Orion atira-se a ele e tenta dar um murro, mas quando deu por ela, abriu a boca e saiu de lá, sangue. Orion afasta-se e ajoelha- se, gemendo com dores agarrado ao estômago.  
- Eu avisei-te. - Explicou Sun. Yogi, que estava no ar, viu e ficou espantado.  
- Irreal!!! - Exclamou ele. - Com um único golpe, feriu Orion deixando fora de combate. Este rapaz é realmente algo!!! - E sai disparado em direcção à Floresta Virgem.  
Sun deu um passo e aplicou um violento pontapé na cara de Orion que o fez voar e embater em mais um monte. Mas Sun, não deu trégua. Correu atrás dele e quando este se tentava levantar, aplicou outro pontapé que o fez elevar. Orion aproveitou para se refazer dos golpes.  
- Maldito sejas, rapaz... - E olhou para todos os lados. - Que se passa?? Nem o consigo sentir...  
- Atrás de ti. - Chamou Sun. E deu-lhe um murro, que o fez cair no chão estrondosamente. Sun desceu e quando caminhava para ao pé de Orion, duas bolas de energia apareceram da poeira. Mas Sun, sorriu. - Grande erro. - Sun, agarra-as com as mãos e quando a poeira desaparece atira-as a Orion que não teve tempo de reacção.  
Depois das bolas o terem atingido, a armadura de Orion estava quase completamente desfeita.  
- Maldição!!!!!!! - Exclama ele, criando mais bolas e atirando-as em desespero. - Toma! Toma! E agora, esta! E mais esta!!!  
- Desespero de causa, inimigo?? - perguntou Sun, atrás dele.  
- Mas como é que te deslocas tão depressa!??? - Perguntou Orion, aterrorizado.  
- Não te interessa... Eis uma coisa que aprendi nestes dois anos... - Sun dá um murro que trespassa Orion. - Não mostres clemência aos teus inimigos, pois deles não receberás nenhuma...  
  
Evil King e os dois homens voavam a alta velocidade e acabavam de passar por Messya.  
- Mas?????? - Perguntou-se ele, intrigado. - É melhor segui-los. Pergunto-me quem são os dois que iam com ele. Não libertam más vibrações. - E voou em mais uma perseguição.  
  
- Não acham que já nos afastamos imenso?? - Perguntou Evil King. Os dois homens não responderam. - Insolentes!!!! Eu sou o Rei de quase todo o Universo e digo que é aqui que vamos combater. - E desce. Os dois homens olham e não têm outro remédio senão segui-los.  
- Este local, servirá perfeitamente. - Disse um.  
  
Quem são estas novas personagens? E que importância terão no curso desta história? Serão bons? Ou Maus? Poderão vencer Evil King? Sun voltou e está muito forte. Mas será suficiente? Por isso não percam o próximo episódio porque eu também não. 


	13. Holocausto Episódio 13 2 Novos Heróis

Holocausto  
Episódio 13 - 2 novos Heróis  
  
- Maldito sejas, chavalo... - Pregou Orion, tentando falar. Estava estendido no chão sem forças, no limite da sobrevivência. - Não te vais safar de mim assim.  
Sun sorria.  
- Perder a luta com um rapaz de 8 anos, deve ser frustrante. - Desvia o olhar e passa por ele. Nesse momento, Orion tenta o seu último ataque. Levanta-se rapidamente e abraça-o com toda a força. Sun fica surpreendido. - Larga-me!!!!! Larga-me!!!! Batoteiro!!!!  
- AH, Ah, Ah, Ah!!!! Não estavas à espera disto, pois não?? - Orion aperta-o com mais força. Sun parecia que se estava a quebrar.  
- AHHHHH!! AIIIIII!!! - Gritava ele. - Larga-me!!!!! Larga-me!!!!!  
- Será que o devo fazer?? Não me parece. Vou-te esmagar, não vai sobrar nenhum dos teus ossos!  
- Está bem! Tu pediste-as!! - Exclamou Sun. De seguida começa a gritar e começa a áurea azul a aparecer. - Atenção!!! YAAAAAAAAAA!!!! - Disse ele, enquanto libertava energia do seu corpo e rebentava com Orion. Logo após, Sun afastou-se e viu Orion, todo ensanguentado e mal conseguindo respirar. Do seu corpo restava as pernas e um pouco do seu tronco e a cabeça.  
- Não me deixes aqui... - Suplicou ele. - Eu faço tudo o que tu quiseres. Cof, Cof, Cof... - Em seguida murmurou alguma coisa.  
- Adeus... Não me enganas outra vez...  
  
No outro campo de batalha, Evil King sentiu as vibrações do seu braço direito a desfalecerem.  
- Aquele parvo... - Disse ele. - Vou ter que fazer tudo sozinho, como sempre.  
- O que estás para aí a murmurar??? - Perguntou um dos homens.  
- Quem são vocês, afinal? - Reclamou ele. - Quero saber quem é que vou matar... Enfim.. são só mais dois. - Nesse momento Messya chega e aterra. Evil King e os dois homens olham para ele. - Ho, Ho.. Querido Messya. Bem vindo.  
- Que raio se passa aqui??? - perguntou ele, olhando para os dois homens. - Quem são vocês?  
- Devias estar agradecer-nos, Mestre Messya. Viemos ajudar-te. - Respondeu um deles.  
- Vocês conhecem-se, que engraçado. Um bando de amigos direitinho para o inferno.  
- Quem vai para o inferno serás tu! - Exclamou o outro, olhando para ele.  
- Enfim.. como queiras. - Gozou Evil King. - Porque não começamos o combate?? - Olhou para Messya. - Queres ser o primeiro?? Vejo que fizeste progressos.  
Messya tomou aquilo como um desafio.  
- Com todo o prazer.  
- Ninguém vai lutar com o Messya. Os únicos combates que irão Ter lugar serão os nossos. - Interrompeu um. Olhou para o outro e disse. - Dá- nos só tempo para ver quem luta primeiro.  
- 2 minutos. - Respondeu Evil King, suspirando. - Já estou farto da brincadeira.  
- O.K. Será suficiente. - Virou-se para o colega e disse - Um dois, Três!!  
- Cara, pedra, tesoura!! Cara, pedra, tesoura!!! - Diziam eles, enquanto viam quem lutava primeiro. Messya e Evil King olhavam para aquilo estupefactos.  
Eles continuavam naquilo até que a mão de um deles mostrava 4 dedos e a do outro mostrava 3.  
- Ganhei!!! - Exclamou o vencedor. - Sou eu!  
- Sortudo... - Resmungou o outro encolhendo os braços e andando em direcção a Messya.  
- Já não era sem tempo. - Evil King fez umas massagens ao pescoço. - Então a quem devo anunciar a morte??  
- Suzuki, aprendiz do Mestre de Artes Marciais Dojy. - Messya ouviu aquilo e estremeceu. Dojy era o seu irmão.  
"- Impossível! Ele morreu!!!" - Olhou para o outro, que sorriu e lhe explicou.  
- Eu sou Krody, também sou aprendiz. Sim Mestre, o seu irmão morreu, mas antes de morrer deixou-nos esta missão. Ele tal como você, sabia que este dia ia chegar. Ele queria estar aqui, mas a doença não o deixou. Então prometemos cumprir a promessa e nestes 6 anos, não temos feito outra coisa senão treinar, treinar e evoluir. Toda a ajuda seria preciosa.  
- Ainda bem que vieram... - Sorriu Messya, olhando para os dois que iam combater. Estes começaram o combate desaparecendo. Os dois espectadores seguiam-nos com os olhos tal era a rapidez dos seus movimentos. - Incrível! - Exclamou Messya.  
BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Cada choque criava um enorme eco.  
- Está-se a aguentar muito bem. - Afirmou Krody.  
- Para já...  
E assim era. Suzuki conseguia defender todos os ataques de Evil King, que por sua vez também conseguia defender os seus ataques. Estavam equivalentes. Suzuki deu um murro de direita que foi bloqueado, mas não se inibiu. Rodopiou no ar e tentou um pontapé que Evil King amorteceu. Evil King atacou então. Cerrou o punho e lançou uma bola roxa de energia. Suzuki viu e desviou-a com a mão. Mas logo a seguir veio outra, que também foi desviada. Só que nesse momento Evil King lança outra bola com uma mão e ataca com o punho, utilizando a outra mão. Suzuki ficou surpreendido e teve que improvisar. Desviou com uma mão a bola e com a outra segurou a mão de Evil King. Este sorriu e deu um grande murro, com a mão livre, na face de Suzuki. Este ficou um pouco atordoado e baixou as defesas. Evil King aproveitou e deu outro murro com a outra mão. E ia dar mais outro, só que dessa vez, Suzuki já estava prevenido. Esquivou-se e deu ele um murro na face de Evil King. Este respondeu e deu uma joelhada, que foi retribuída. Evil King tentou mais um golpe com a mão, mas Suzuki agachou-se e lançou o seu gancho mortífero, que acertou em cheio no queixo de Evil King. Este ficou atordoado e sem defesas durante uns segundos e Suzuki aproveitou dando um violento murro com as duas mãos na face do Rei, que saiu disparado em direcção ao terreno e só parou neste, no meio de uma grande explosão de poeira e pedra.  
- É assim, mesmo Suzuki!! Boa, He, He!!! - Aplaudiu Krody. Messya via aquilo intrigado. - Afinal não é tão forte como se dizia, mestre... Mestre??  
- Algo se passa aqui... - Disse ele. - Isto não bate certo. Embora eles fossem bastante rápidos, não tinha dificuldades em seguí-los, e tu também não. Pois asseguro-te que quando lutei com Evil King, era incapaz de o ver deslocar. Era demasiado rápido. E os seus murros eram muito mais efectivos... Isto não bate bem...  
- Talvez ele tenha enferrujado um pouco. Nunca se sabe. Além disso o Mestre também progrediu. A sua energia de agora é muito maior que a de 8 anos atrás. Talvez isso explique o que se passe.  
- O Suzuki, não se pode distrair... Para mim... O combate nem sequer começou para Evil King.  
- Tem a certeza?  
- Sim... Repara. Evil King levantou-se do buraco sem um único arranhão e sem ofegar. Não o afectou. E todos sabemos que foi um grande golpe... - Krody, tremeu e olhou para a área de combate.  
Evil King elevava-se para sair do buraco que a sua queda tinha criado. Suzuki descia para o chão.  
- Incrível... - Exclamou ele. - nem um arranhão...  
- Surpreendido? - Sorriu Evil King, notando a cara deste e pousando no chão. - Devo admitir que foi um bom golpe. Mas nada de especial. Deu para me aperceber das tuas técnicas. Vamos então acabar com isto. - E pôs- se em posição de ataque. Suzuki ficou na expectativa. De repente, Evil King desapareceu.  
- Hã?? - Disse Suzuki.  
- Atrás de ti, Suzuki!!!! - Alertou Krody.  
Suzuki olha para trás, mas levou logo um murro. Quando abriu os olhos tinha levado mais outro. Seguiu-se um pontapé. Evil King segurou-o e lançou uma bola de energia contra o corpo dele e deu-lhe mais outro pontapé que fez voar Suzuki, que embateu num monte. Evil King elevou-se e atirou com as duas mãos uma onda energética enorme que explodiu no monte em que Suzuki estava.  
- Raio de Luz!!! - Gritou ele, aparecendo no ar, atrás de Evil King.  
- Esquivaste-te!!! Bravo!! - E estendeu a mão e sacudiu o Raio.  
- Mas... - Disse Suzuki.  
- Boa tentativa! Agora eu!!! YAAAA!! - E lançou outra vez essa onda energética. Suzuki ficou suspenso com medo e estendeu os braços tentando bloquear o ataque.  
- Isto é forte demais... AHHH!! - E tentou segurar.  
- Isso é inútil. - Respondeu Evil King. E forçou mais um pouco.  
- Aguenta, Suzuki. Aguenta.. RRR. - Pedia Krody.  
- Calma... Não entres em pânico que é pior. - Pediu Messya.  
Suzuki descia mais um bocado com a força do ataque.  
  
Sun sobrevoava os montes, concentrado nas duas energias que pareciam estar em combate.  
- Não sei o que se passa. Mas é o meu pai que está a combater... Espero que quem quer que seja que o está a tentar impedir que aguente um pouco mais. - Olhou para baixo e viu cerca de 50 soldados a disparar sobre tudo o que se mexia. - Mas o que se passa ali????? - E desceu um pouco mais para poder observar. - Parecem soldados do meu pai. Tem a mesma armadura que o monstro que derrotei a pouco... - Foi então que se lembrou do que Orion tinha murmurado. - Ele ordenou um ataque maciço à terra. Não!!!!!!!! - E desceu a pique lançando uma onda energética que destruiu uma boa dezena de soldados.  
  
De volta ao combate, Evil King forçou ainda mais e Suzuki caiu no chão. Mas ao cair no chão um dos seus braços escorregou e a onda energética encobriu-o e explodiu.  
- Não!!!!!!! - Gritou Krody, saltando do sítio onde estava, voando em direcção ao seu amigo.  
- Krody!!!! - Tentou Messya.  
  
A situação está bastante grave. O que será que aconteceu a Suzuki depois de este mortífero ataque? E o que poderá fazer Krody contra esta máquina demolidora chamada Evil King? Quem poderá fazer-lhe frente?? Entretanto a terra está a ser atacada pelo exército de Allansia e Sun tem que os impedir, o que o vai atrasar ainda mais. O cerco aperta-se, o tempo começa a escassear. O que vai acontecer? Estarão os terrestres condenados à morte?? Por isso não percam o próximo episódio porque eu também não.  
  
No próximo episódio de Holocausto: Enquanto Sun continua a eliminar o exército de Allansia, Evil King trava outra batalha desta vez com Krody. Mas será que Krody é suficientemente forte para o vencer? 


	14. Holocausto Episódio 14 Tudo por tudo

Holocausto  
Episódio 14 - Tudo por tudo  
  
- NÃO!!!!!! - Gritou Krody indo socorrer o seu amigo. Atravessou a poeira e viu Suzuki no chão sem reacção. - Suzuki... Suzuki...  
- Ele é demasiado forte... Krody.. - Disse ele levantando a cabeça. - Não acho que o Mestre tenha hipótese contra ele.  
- Não... Deve haver alguma maneira... Ninguém é invencível!!!  
- Olha quem veio ajudar o aleijadinho... Ah, Ah, Ah! - Interrompeu Evil King. - Patéticos terrestres.  
- Vais-ma pagar!!!!! - Exclamou Krody, explodindo em fúria. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Evil King franziu as sobrancelhas.  
"- Este é mais forte que o outro... Mas não faz mal... Vou vencê-lo em tempo nenhum.. He, He..."  
Messya via aquilo contendo a sua raiva.  
- Se ao menos o Sun estivesse aqui...  
  
- YAAA!!! - Dizia Sun enquanto dá mais um murro em mais um soldado de Allansia. - Nem pensem que vos vou deixar destruir o planeta que me acolheu como se fosse seu filho!!! - E atirou-se a mais um com um pontapé. Mais soldados vieram ajudar o companheiro mas tiveram a mesma sorte. Com apenas um golpe punha cada soldado fora de combate. Demorou pouco tempo até eliminar todos os que atacavam esta região.  
- Se bem percebo... Muitos mais devem estar espalhado por toda a região. - Disse ele olhando em volta. - Não devem estar muito longe. Viajam a pé. - As pessoas que estavam a ver aquilo e que foram socorridas, olhavam para ele pasmados. Um senhor foi Ter com ele.  
- Meu rapaz... - Disse ele. - Não sabemos como te agradecer. Salvaste- nos a vida. Muito obrigado... Hã?? - Sun sentiu as vibrações de Krody a aumentar. O homem ficou intrigado.  
- Não é nada de especial. - Disse Sun. - As vibrações de uma pessoa aumentaram, só isso. - Virou-se para o homenzinho. - Não tem nenhum mapa da região?  
- Um mapa? - Disse o homem a pensar. - Sim, sim. Tenho. Segue-me rapaz.  
- E já agora comida... estou cheio de fome!!! - O homem ficou sem palavras.  
  
Krody estava envolto numa áurea azul clara. As veias notavam-se em todo o corpo.  
- Seu animal... - E olhou para Suzuki. - Consegues andar?  
- Não sei.. vou tentar... - Respondeu ele.  
- Então sai da área de combate.. É a minha vez.  
- Ho, Ho!! - Riu-se Evil King. - Agora és tu que queres receber a morte? Muito bem assim seja.  
- Vais pagar por tudo o que fizeste!!! - E foi-se a ele. Apesar de Ter sido rápido, Evil King evitou o contacto e Krody deu o murro no ar. Evil King estava atrás dele e atingiu-o com um pontapé fortíssimo que o fez voar e cair no chão uma centena de metros mais à frente.  
- Isto está mau... - Disse Messya. - Não vou conseguir lutar por muito tempo. Onde raio estará Sun?  
- Mestre... Ele é muito forte para nós... Na minha perspectiva nem você o consegue derrubar... - Disse Suzuki, chegando ao pé dele muito ferido.  
- Poupa a tua energia. Ainda existe uma hipótese... Mas ele ainda não chegou...  
- O Sun? - Messya acenou com a cabeça.  
Entretanto o combate continuou. Krody atacava mas Evil King amortecia todos os ataques.  
- É inútil continuar. - Disse Evil King. - Sou invencível.  
- Lutarei até ao fim das minhas forças! YAA! YAA!! - Krody desferiu duas bolas energéticas. Em efeito. O monstro desviou-se delas. Então afastou-se dele. - Deixa-me ver o quão atento estás... Raio de Luz...  
- Outro a tentar isso?? - Interrogou-se Evil King.  
Krody cria o ataque e lança-o para o ar. Evil King segue a onda não percebendo o porquê daquilo.  
- RAIO DE LUZ!!!!!!!!!! - Exclamou Krody, a centímetros da cara de Evil King.  
- Hã???????  
- MORRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - E atirou o raio que explodiu mesmo na cara do Rei.  
Messya sorriu.  
- Bem jogado. Jogou com a concentração. É um factor a aproveitar... Evil King não está muito concentrado no combate porque sabe que o pode vencer quando quiser. É um factor a Ter em conta.  
  
- Ahhhh, que bom!!! Soube mesmo bem. - Disse Sun, rapando o último dos milhares de pratos que tinha comido. O homem olhava-o, incrédulo.  
- He, He... Que grande apetite...  
- Já não comia à muito tempo. Isto de treinar, custa-nos muito tempo.  
- Aqui está o mapa que pediu, rapaz. - Disse o homem, mostrando-o.  
- Muito bem. - Sun levantou-se e olhou para o mapa. - Segundo as minhas vibrações, a nave deve estar a sudoeste. A cerca de 20km daqui. Os soldados que derrotei deslocaram-se do Monte Munty até à cidade Oeste... Hmmm. Significa que em seguida, se deslocaram para Nordeste e Norte. Ainda devo ir a tempo de os impedir. - E saiu dali a correr.  
- Não quer mais nada? - Perguntou o homem.  
- Não, obrigado. Estou com pressa. Obrigado pela comida! - E desaparece a voar.  
- Que rapazinho tão estranho... Até voa... É o que faz ver Dragon Ball...  
  
- Insolente!!!! - Exclamou Evil King, furioso. - Vais pagar pelos danos que me fizeste. - O ataque de Krody tinha posto Evil King a sangrar do nariz e da boca.  
- Então?? Ainda te achas invencível??? - Perguntou Krody.  
- hm, hm... - Sorriu Evil King. - O que te leva a pensar que não o sou?? Um mísero ataque como esse?  
- Não só... - E atirou-se a ele com ganas. Evil King não ficou surpreendido e desapareceu. - Onde foi ele?  
- Aqui em cima!! - E desce dando um murro que fez voar Krody contra um monte de pedras. Do meio dele, saiu Krody. Ficou a olhar para Evil King, e desapareceu também.  
- A minha não me enganas, rapaz! - E deu uma cotovelada a este, quando estava prestes a aparecer ao lado dele. Mas a cotovelada não veio sozinha. Um murro no estômago e um gancho em cheio no queixo fizeram-no voar e baixar as defesas. Evil King levantou a mão direita, criou uma bomba e lançou-a contra Krody, que ao vê-la conseguiu-se desviar-se no último momento e viu-a explodir no ar.  
- Safei-me de boa... - Reparou ele. Mas enganou-se. Evil King queria vingança. Mal Krody olhou em frente, levou um murro na face que quase o fez desmaiar. Evil King agarrou na cabeça dele e atirou-o ao chão. Krody não conseguiu reagir. Caiu no chão com toda a força fazendo mais um buraco e mais uma nuvem de poeira que atingiu Suzuki e Messya. Como Suzuki estava fraco, a força do vento fê-lo voar e embater numa pedra.  
- Hoje não é o meu dia... - Disse ele, choramingando.  
Evil King não de tréguas. No ar criou mais duas bombas a atirou-as contra Krody. Este nada pode fazer. As bombas atingiram-no E Evil King pareceu Ter gostado, pois logo de seguida mandou sem parar uma dezena dessas bombas que explodiram no mesmo sítio onde esta ainda continuava.  
BOOM. BOOOM. BOOOM. BOOOM, etc.  
- Isto não é bom sinal... - Disse Suzuki.  
- Ele ainda está vivo... Cada vez mais fraco, mas continua vivo. Sentes as vibrações?  
- Sim.  
Evil King pousou no chão e viu a poeira desaparecer. No meio do buraco estava Krody, completamente esfarrapado e ensanguentado.  
"- Dói-me o corpo todo... Mas ainda não vou desistir... Nem penses King..." - Fechou os olhos e tentou comunicar com Suzuki. - "Suzuki? Estás a ouvir-me?"  
Suzuki, que olhava para aquilo aterrorizado, assustou-se com a mensagem telepática.  
"- Sou eu... Ainda nos resta uma hipótese... Eu sei que estás fraco, mas só tens que aguentar um pouco para eu fazer o ataque de Marte..."  
"- Hã??? Mas tu estás completamente esgotado. Como o vais fazer?"  
"- Tenta ganhar um pouco de tempo. É a única hipótese que temos."  
"- Está bem vou ver o que posso fazer". - E baixou a cabeça.  
- Então pequeno? - Perguntou Evil King a Krody. - Desistes?  
- Nem pensar, Animal...  
- O quê? - Que se passa? - Perguntou Messya, vendo Suzuki cabisbaixo.  
- Ele vai fazer o ataque de Marte. Tenho que ganhar tempo. Vou combater.  
- Não!! Se ele vai fazer o ataque, eu distraio-o!! - Pediu Messya.  
- Não Mestre. Você tem outros objectivos. Tem que ensinar as pessoas mais novas. - E virou-se para Evil King. - EI, bruto. A tua luta comigo ainda não acabou!!  
  
Krody está disposto a fazer o seu ataque final. A arriscar tudo por tudo para vencer a ameaça. Vai ter a ajuda de Suzuki. Mas será que vai funcionar? E Sun? Será que vai destruir os planos do seu pai??? Não percam o próximo episódio porque eu também não. 


	15. Holocausto Episódio 15 Messya Ataca

Holocausto  
Episódio 15 - Messya ataca  
  
- Estou a voar o mais depressa que posso - Disse Sun, enquanto sobrevoava os bosques. - Devo chegar a Noroeste, não tarda nada. Tenho que salvar as pessoas. Tenho que me despachar. Não percebo nada do que está a acontecer...  
  
- Vocês não aprendem, pois não? - Perguntou Evil King. - Que alunos indisciplinados... Suzuki avançou com o braço direito a segurar o seu esquerdo. - Eu disse-te que só desistimos quando te aniquilarmos. - E sorri. Desaparece e aparece à frente do Rei. - Vamos continuar? Evil King põem a mão na cabeça, abanando-a. - Como queiras... - Suzuki olha para Krody e começa a voar. - AGORA FOGES??? - Interrogou-se Evil King - Não!! Tenta apanhar-me. Por cada vez que me apanhares, dá-me um murro. - Evil King, ficou surpreso. - És masoquista, meu rapaz. Mas soa bem. O.K. Aqui vou eu!!! - E levantou voo atrás dele. Messya aproveitou para correr até ao sítio onde estava Krody. - Tens a certeza que consegues criar o ataque?? - Claro, mestre. - Respondeu Krody. - não tenho energia suficiente para me levantar. Mas a minha força vital ainda não foi gasta. Usarei essa energia. Só preciso de 5 minutos. - Vais morrer sabias??? - Existem sacrifícios que tem de ser feitos... Prazer em conhecê-lo, Mestre... - És bravo... A partir de agora estarei contigo em espírito quer estejas vivo ou morto. - Obrigado... - E fechou os olhos. Messya olhou para o céu onde viu Suzuki a levar um murro e a cair no chão. "- Espero que se aguente. Onde estás Sun???" - Tentou entrar em contacto, telepaticamente.  
  
- Ali estão eles!! - Exclamou Sun. - Uau. O meu pai manda mesmo em muita gente. - Foi então que ouviu a voz de Messya na sua cabeça. - Mestre??? - Olhou para todos os lados, à sua procura. - Onde está? Não o vejo! "- Estou na tua mente! Telepatia. POR ONDE ANDAS???" - Estou a destruir o exército do meu pai que está a atacar as cidades da Região Noroeste. "- Vê se te despachas!!! A situação aqui está aflitiva!!!" - Vou já. É só acabar com eles. - E desceu vertiginosamente.  
  
Messya olhou para o céu, onde Suzuki tentava fugir a Evil King. "- Evil King é realmente inteligente... Aproveitou o facto de estarmos aqui todos para mandar as suas tropas atacar... RAIOS..." - Estou farto deste jogo. - Exclamou Evil King, dando um murro a Suzuki que caiu no chão com grande estrondo. - É monótono. - Ainda falta muito, companheiro? - Perguntou Suzuki, com dificuldades em levantar-se. - Só mais um pouco... - O que estás a murmurar? - Perguntou Evil King. - Estou a pensar numa maneira de te derrotar! - Ah, Ah, Ah..! Gosto da tua persistência. O que tens em mente, agora? - Uma surpresa... - E olhou para Messya. - Distrai-o por uns segundos... - O.K. - Messya olhou para Evil King e perguntou. - Porque e que o teu exército está a atacar o planeta? Evil King, olhou para ele, surpreendido. - Eu não os mandei avançar?. Chegou a táctica do bluff, foi?? - O quê?? - Messya ficou sem palavras. - Bem... Deve Ter sido Orion... Ah, Ah, Ah! Afinal ele sempre serviu para alguma coisa. - Orion??? - Messya lembrou-se de Yogi. - Não sinto Orion. O Yogi está em movimento... - RAIO DE LUZ!!!!!!! - Exclamou Suzuki, com convicção. - Hã?? - Interrogou-se Evil King. Olhou e só teve tempo para pôr as mãos à frente da onda. - Era esta a surpresa????!!! - Apanhei-te desprevenido! Foi a minha oportunidade!!! - Foi uma jogada... que vai ganhar a tua vida!!! - E tentou empurrar a bola. - Nem penses que vais ganhar esta batalha!!! - Suzuki perdeu um pouco a vantagem que tinha, mas mesmo assim estava a aguentar-se. "- Talvez ainda tenhamos uma hipótese... Ele parece mais fraco que da vez que lutei com ele..." - Pensou Messya. - Então, Krody??? - Berrou Suzuki. - Não aguento muito mais!!! - Só mais um minuto!!!! - Pediu Krody, que estava envolto por uma bola vermelha, que fazia lembrar o planeta Marte.  
  
- Uff!! - Sorria Sun, sentado em cima de um soldado. - Já acabei. A Terra está quase salva. - Pôs-se de pé. - Falta o combate principal.  
  
Yogi chegava à Floresta Virgem. - Incrível! Este local é maravilhoso. - Quem está aí? - Perguntou a Deusa, aparecendo. Yogi ficou paralisado com a sua beleza. "- É linda!!" - E tentou articular palavras. - Ah... O... Ah... A Deusa ficou ali parada a observá-lo e passado algum tempo sorriu. - Eu sei o que te trás aqui, Yogi... "- Ela sabe o meu nome... É bom sinal, Eh, Eh!" - E corou. - E também sei o que estavas a pensar. - E piscou-lhe o olho. Yogi ficou embasbacado e não conseguiu dizer nada. - Eu estou muito bem aqui, Yogi. Ele não vai atacar aqui... - Sim, concordo... Mas onde está a Kami? - Foi para a casa da avó. - Disse Virgin, pegando numa flor. - Para a casa da avó???? Então tenho que a ir buscar. - Não te preocupes... Ela está bem. Até porque o Sun já acabou com o exército. O único problema é o seu pai. E esse está demasiado ocupado a combater. Segue-me. - E atira-lhe a flor. Yogi apressa-se a apanhá-la e diz: - Nesse caso.. Eh, eh.. Acho que fico aqui... Eles não precisam de mim...  
  
- Krody!!! Estou a perder!!!! - Suplicou Suzuki. - Vai para o inferno!!!!! - Exclamou Evil King lançando uma super onda contra Suzuki. - Estou pronto!!! - Krody aparece a voar envolto em "Marte". - É a tua oportunidade!! - Gritou Suzuki, antes de levar com a onda. - Mestre atire-me!!!!!!!! - Messya estava atrás dele e empurrou-o. BOOOOOOM. A onda Kaze de Evil King atingiu o chão criando uma cratera enorme. - Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah!!! Como eu gosto desta parte! - Disse ele, absorto ao outro problema. - ADEUS, EVIL KING!!!! - Gritou Messya. Evil King olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e gritou. Marte aproximava-se. - Mas o que é isto??????? Nem penses que isso me derrota!!!! - E atirou bolas de energia, que não surtiram efeito. Marte chegou até Evil King e este só pode estender os braços na esperança de conseguir segurar, mas não conseguiu. - NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marte absorveu-o e explodiu.  
A explosão foi enorme. Todo o céu ficou vermelho e todo o ar se pôs em movimento a alta velocidade, fazendo Messya voar. Parecia o fim do mundo.  
  
- O que foi isto?????? - Exclamou Sun, olhando para o horizonte.  
  
O ataque final foi lançado e Evil King submetido ao teste. Será que resultou? Se sim, os dias na Terra correrão normalmente. Senão, o que irá acontecer? Será o fim de Evil King??? Não percam o próximo episódio porque eu também não. 


	16. Momento

Olá. Desculpem interromper a história mas gostava agora de fazer algumas considerações. Sou Português (não brasileiro) e daí as diferenças de linguagem encontradas na história.  
  
Quanto à história, muita gente se deve estar a interrogar o que é que a minha história tem a ver com o Dragon Ball. Eis o esclarecimento:  
Basicamente, aquilo passa-se num mundo pararelo ao do Dragon Ball. Em vez das Bolas do Dragão existem umas estranhas chaves que muito pânico irão causar no futuro. Em vez dos Guerreiros do Planeta Vegeta existem os Guerreiros do Planeta Allansia. Simples quanto isto. (  
Ao longo da história vocês vão-se apercebendo das semelhanças.  
  
Eu estava a pensar em dividir esta série em 4 sagas principais: Evil King Saga (Pai do Sun, o herói), Drácula Saga, Allansia Saga e Hollocaust Saga. Por vossa parte gostava que me dessem algumas dicas sobre o que escrever nos próximos episódios assim como uma opinião sobre a história, o que poderia melhorar, o que poderia fazer. Enfim eu gostava que vocÊs também participassem no desenvolvimento da história. (  
  
Sem mais demora, despeço-me,  
  
Lost Saiyan 


End file.
